Aquellos celos
by alma.schmetterling
Summary: AU(Akafuri y FuriAka lemon)(HanaSaku Leve) (Mpreg) (OOC) (Muy leve Kagakuro y AkaxSaku) Un matrimonio aparentemente feliz hasta que la sombra de los celos se aparece para perturbarles. Akashi quiere recuperar a su esposo y Furihata quiere que su esposo le olvide ¿Que pasara? ¡Lean y descubranlo!
1. Chapter 1

_**Aquellos celos.-By Alma Schmetterling.**_

 _ **ANTES DE LEER: AU, MPREG, HAY LEMON FURIAKA Y AKAFURI ALTO OOC**_

o- _ **Akashi no es absoluto  
**_ o- ** _Kise y Akashi son hermanos._**

Quizás existan errores de redacción.

 **** _ **Kuroko no basuke es propiedad de su respectivo autor y yo solo uso sus personajes para mis cochinadas.(?)**_

* * *

Si al ahora ex Furihata Kōki le hubiesen dicho años atrás que ahora estaría en una cama muy costosa y elegante de sabanas de seda roja follandose a un millonario que era en esos momentos su esposo desde hacía casi un año, hubiese creído que era una broma y una bastante cruel incluso. Pero ahí estaba en ese momento, haciendo el amor con el poderoso Akashi Seijūrō, quien gritaba el nombre del castaño llevado por la pasión y la lujuria, el fue empujando mas fuerte dentro de este cada vez, tomándolo, saciando el deseo que tenían ambos y acabando un minuto después de este, manchando su interior con su esencia. Después de recuperarse de aquel orgasmo tan intenso ambos se abrazaron satisfechos y se besaron muy dulcemente.

-¿Sabes Sei? A veces pienso que esto es solo un hermoso sueño y cuando despierte estaré…bueno tu sabes donde.

El pelirrojo le jalo una mejilla no muy fuerte a modo de castigo.

-No es un sueño, me costó mucho conseguirte, fue muy real-Dijo serio recordando hasta los lugares que había buscado al de cabello castaño para saber donde estaba-Eres la persona que amo, pero por decir esas cosas creo que no te voy a dejar estar arriba por un tiempo.

-¿Eeeeeh? No es justo-Inflo las mejillas casi en un puchero infantil, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonreír, le parecía tierna esa acción de su amado.

-Es una broma, me gusta que sigamos alternándonos para hacerlo, además en nuestro aniversario de año de matrimonio quiero que nos demos todo el amor posible en todos los sentidos.-Le acaricio las mejillas suavemente.

-Sei… ¿Ah? Ah, si el aniversario, no te preocupes ¡te haré algo que te sorprenderá!

-¿Lo habías olvidado?

-No.-

-No mientas Kōki, se que lo olvidaste.

-¡Solo por un momento!

-De acuerdo-Lo beso en los labios a lo que su pareja le correspondió tiernamente, pero se acordó de algo que le hizo interrumpir ese beso mágico- Mi padre insiste en que quiere un descendiente, espero que no haga problemas para el día de mañana.

-¿Y si adoptamos a un bebé?

-No, el quiere que sea de sangre Akashi ¿No es más fácil que tú me des uno? Según me dijiste, tu eres doncel…

-Un doctor me dijo eso una vez, pero no creo que sea cierto. Seijūrō ¿No crees que de tanto que hemos hecho el amor tu y yo ya estaría embarazado?

-¿Y quién te dice que no lo estas ahora? Te veo algo ahí o has comido mucho últimamente.

-¡Te digo que no soy doncel idiota!-Lo dice mas como un tono infantil que de enojo real.-Tu deberías ser uno.

-Si, quizás, aunque me cuesta imaginarme la situación. Pero al menos mi padre no me molestaría mañana en la fiesta.

-¿Harás fiesta?

-Si, es una pequeña fiesta para que celebremos nuestro aniversario, vendrán amigos y gente importante cosa que ese evento servirá para ampliar nuestra empresa. Pero no te preocupes, haré las cosas de manera que nos dejen luego solos.

-No me acostumbro a esa gente tan hueca y superficial, todos se fijan en cosas como la vestimenta, la apariencia y esas tonterías. No los soporto-

El castaño se cruzó un poco de brazos, aunque sabía que eso ayudaría a la empresa SEIKOU a veces preferiría que ellos tuviesen un día de aniversario de bodas como las de personas más sencillas, pero bueno, esa era la vida de estar casado con un millonario empresario ambicioso como lo era su Seijūrō.

-Por cierto…-Recordó el castaño- ¿Vendrá Kuroko a la fiesta?-Pregunto esperanzado este. El pelirrojo asintió un poco molesto de la reacción de alivio de su pareja-¡Qué bueno! Al menos no me sentiré tan solo.

-Estaré yo Kōki.

-Hablando con los estirados esos con los que tienes que negociar, necesitare un amigo con quien hablar mientras tanto.-

No se llevaba tan bien tampoco con los amigos de su pareja, no es que no se agradaran, solo que sus presencias le intimidaban, incluso el hermano de Akashi: Ryōta que parecía tan amable y hasta cariñoso tenía un aura intimidante. Todos ellos parecían demasiado ariscos al mundo, excepto Kuroko, el sería el único amigo que consideraría el más cercano y parecía entenderle más que nadie.

-Te recuerdo que Tetsuya tiene pareja y tú estás casado conmigo.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso Sei?

-Pones una cara de que te pone demasiado feliz que este allí mañana.-

-¡Sei!-Dijo en una semi sonrisa la pareja del pelirrojo-¿No me digas que estas celoso?

-Cualquiera lo estaría si ve a su esposo tan contento pensando en otra persona que no es él.

-Al único que amo es a ti Seijūrō, eres el amor de mi vida-Lo abrazo fuertemente apoyándose en su pecho, su corazón latía tan rápido como la primera vez que tuvo un acercamiento al pelirrojo. Y por lo que escuchaba al parecer el corazón de su pareja también estaba igual-Nadie podría reemplazarte nunca.-

"Pero tú podrías hacerlo conmigo" Pensó el de pronto el castaño. Pero si, en el fondo se sentía tan común que sentía que cualquier persona seria buen reemplazo para el pelirrojo.

-Te amo Kōki -Ambos se acercaron el rostro uno al otro y se dieron un tierno beso, uno lento y suave, pero muy dulce, un beso de mucho amor.- Vamos a dormir mi querido Kōki, en la mañana hay mucho que hacer.

-Si Sei, Te amo, buenas noches.-

Durmieron abrazados esa noche hasta que llego el nuevo día. Quién diría que ese día empezaría la pesadilla de Kōki, el infierno de Seijūrō y solo había un culpable: Los celos.

* * *

Ese día había comenzado bien, demasiado bien para empezar, se habían levantado frescos como lechuga, incluso antes de tiempo para poder tener un momento de intimidad antes de cualquier cosa, lo cual disfrutaron mucho.

El de pelo castaño le hizo un pequeño regalo al de ojos heterocromaticos un reloj que pensó que se vería muy bien en su muñeca y una canción que era Something about us de Daft Punk que le canto al pelirrojo aunque con bastante vergüenza la verdad, pero creía que ese acto haría que fuese un regalo especial para su esposo, a lo que este término enternecido, abrazando y besando las mejillas de su amado que estaba bastante rojo de los nervios y la pena que le dio hacerlo.

Por su parte Seijūrō le regalo una especie de colgante bastante masculino hecho de oro blanco con un grabado en la parte de atrás que decía. "Te amaré siempre" y la firma del mismo pelirrojo grabado en ella. Kōki sonrió como nunca, sin embargo su pareja le advirtió que habrían más regalos en cuanto el día pasara y aunque el de cabellos castaños le dijese que no era necesario sí que lo era para su pareja.

* * *

La fiesta fue elegante y como suponía el chico ex Furihata y desde hacía un año exacto Akashi Kōki era un evento donde no se sentía muy a gusto, las personas parecían demasiado…falsas, sabía que hablaban detrás de él, diciendo que se había metido con el pelirrojo solo por dinero, si supieran que prácticamente fue este último quien lo persiguió, pues nunca creyó que alguien como Seijūrō estuviese interesado en su persona y menos de la forma en que se conocieron, de hecho aun le costaba creerlo.

Luego empezó uno de los momentos más bochornosos para él cuando su amado empezó a hablar de él y que era la persona más linda que hubiese existido en su vida, sus piernas casi traicionan al de cabellos oscuros con temblar de los nervios al sentir tantas miradas sobre él, pero sobre todo las palabras de su esposo habían clavado profundamente en su corazón, pero se armo de valor y le dijo a los presentes que su amado era lo mejor que pudiese pasarle, que era casi un sueño haberlo conocido y que su corazón siempre le pertenecería, sacando unos sonidos de algunos de los presentes, pues a algunos realmente les había conmovido esas palabras, otros simplemente decían que eran frases demasiado usadas, gastadas y que podría haber dicho algo mejor.

El resto de la fiesta fue hablar con algunos de los presentes, muchos eran empresarios y gente importante que querían que tanto Sei como Kōki hablasen con ellos, el más alto de los dos saco la voz la mayoría de las veces, aunque se notaba la evolución también del otro, aunque no le gustaban mucho las multitudes ni esa gente, aprendió a sonreírles y entablar una conversación mundana, su esposo le había enseñado de una manera rápida a socializar y ¿Por qué no decirlo? Le había contagiado un poco de esa personalidad para hablar con más seguridad e incluso una personalidad un poquito más calculadora a veces.

Lo mas agotador fue hablar con Masaomi que insistía en que su hijo le diese descendencia, que por ultimo utilizara un vientre de alquiler pero quería un hijo con la sangre Akashi para seguir con la línea de sangre, pero Seijūrō insistía en que no haría algo así que desde que fundó SEIKOU fue exclusivamente para desligarse de todo lo que significaba ser un Akashi, que había hecho su propio imperio para no seguir obligadamente ligado a Akashi corp y que lo dejara en paz, Que se lo dejara a su hermano, aunque sabía que el mayor no lo haría porque Ryōta no fue criado como el pelirrojo y encima era estéril así que no habrían herederos por ese lado de los Akashi. El castaño tuvo que intervenir para que no se armara una pelea entre padre e hijo, pero a su suegro se le ocurrió llevarlo luego a hablar un poco apartado de su hijo y tratar de a ver si Kōki podría convencer a Seijūrō de hacer lo que quería y que tratara de convencerle también de que si podía manejar Akashi corp.

El castaño suspiro y le dijo que lo intentaría, aunque sabía que su esposo era bastante terco, lo que si le sorprendió es que su suegro le dijo algo que le puso como decirlo… ¿feliz? "Has hecho que a pesar de todo Seijūrō sea más humano, se vea más relajado y animado de la vida, no sé que le hiciste, pero quizás sea algo bueno que te haya conocido, aunque aun no estoy totalmente de acuerdo con su unión, no hasta que consiga que la línea Akashi siga" No podía pedir más de Masaomi Akashi, ya para que le dijera algo así era mucho, ya pensaba que nunca conseguiría la aprobación de su suegro, quizás se equivocaba y de a poco las cosas irían mejorando. Ojala así fuese…

Luego pudo conversar con Kuroko y un poco con aquellos chicos amigos de instituto de su esposo, aquellos que tenían los cabellos de colores (Y dicho sea creía que se sentía fuera de lugar con aquellos chicos tan intimidantes y arrogantes) Ryōta su cuñado abrazo fuertemente al castaño casi ahogándole llamándole "Furihatacchi" su hermano Seijūrō le dijo que ya no le dijese así, que ya que el apellido de Kōki no era Furihata, que ahora era un Akashi como él y como el mismo Ryōta, el aludido dijo que no había problema, que aun no se acostumbraba al apellido nuevo y que estaba bien, provocando una pequeña punzada de celos en el pelirrojo, pero no lo dijo, era ridículo celarse por algo así. Aunque si le molestaba la cercanía con la que platicaba con el peliceleste…

* * *

Y ocurrió lo inevitable, cuando ya se habían ido casi todos incluso aquellos amigos de su pareja Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine, pero solo Kuroko permanecía, pues quería darle en realidad más en un ambiente privado una buena felicitación al de cabellos castaños, puesto que el peliceleste conocía desde hacía bastante tiempo al de ojos heterocromaticos y era casi como un hermano mayor para él, lo que había sacado del pelirrojo le parecía casi algo increíble y sobre todo que lo aguantase con ese ego que tenía su amigo, le aconsejo algunas cosas para que el de cabello más oscuro las practicara con su marido, haciendo que Kōki se ruborizara asemejando su color al de un tomate maduro. El peliceleste rio y lo abrazó deseándole lo mejor.

Justo Seijūrō entraba en la habitación (algo pasado de copas había que decirlo) y encuentra abrazados al peliceleste y a su marido. La sangre le hirvió en las venas, al menos así se sentía, es que ver a su amado ruborizado y a su amigo que parecía sonreír demasiado para su gusto era demasiado sospechoso pues este último siempre era bastante inexpresivo. Su parte más horrenda, aquella que casi se había amansado y se había hundido en las profundidades gracias al castaño salió a flote y exploto.

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HACEN?! ¡¿NO SE SUPONE QUE CELEBRAMOS UN ANIVERSARIO Y NO UNA INFIDELIDAD?!

Ambos hombres se separaron un poco perturbados, pues el pelirrojo grito esas palabras haciendo sobresaltar al par que miraba al de ojos heterocromaticos que tenía una mirada fuera de sí en ese momento.

-Sei…-El castaño se dirigía a su esposo un poco turbado de verle tan enojado y tembló un poco sin poderlo evitar, pero ese temblor fue malinterpretado por su pareja, pensó que algo le estaba ocultando o así fue que le susurro su otra parte de él.

-¿¡Quien te crees que eres!? ¿¡Te dejo un momento solo y haces este tipo de cosas en mi casa?!-

El castaño indignado le abofeteo, no había hecho nada malo y le estaba culpando de algo que claramente no hizo ¿Tan poco confiaba en él?

-¡No e hecho nada malo idiota! Pero claro, supongo que alguien como yo no encaja en TU CASA, pues perdóname por querer ser social con TUS AMIGOS.-No era la primera vez que sufría por culpa de los celos absurdos de Akashi, estaba cansado de que siempre desconfiase de él, pero ahora había pasado los limites-¡Ahora sé que no tengo nada que hacer en este lugar!

El castaño se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse de la casa impulsivamente, así tal como estaba sin nada más, así es como había vivido siempre, con lo puesto antes de conocer al pelirrojo, pero este lo retuvo del brazo.

-Perdóname, yo no quise decir eso…

-Lo dijiste, ya sé que esta casa nunca a sido mía que no me merezco nada de esto-Se empezó a sacar el traje que llevaba-¡Quédatelo! ¡Quédate con todo! Sabes que nunca sentí estas cosas como mías, pues bien te lo devuelvo todo...

Su esposo lo abrazó reteniéndolo fuertemente, negando.

-No, son tus cosas, no es mi casa es nuestra, eres mi esposo, lo sabes.

Sin embargo Kōki ya estaba dolido, Seijūrō le había abierto una herida muy grande sin darse cuenta, el de menor estatura sentía que su pareja no confió nunca en él, las lágrimas empezaron a salir y se odio por eso, odiaba su debilidad, su patética idea de pensar que los cuentos de hadas existen, que todo terminaría en un final feliz, todo mentiras.

Kuroko los miro mirando desaprobatoriamente a su amigo de cabellos rojos.

-Realmente eres idiota Akashi-Kun, deberías saber cuánto te quiere tu pareja y haces estas cosas. –Salió y cerró la puerta de esa habitación dejando que ese par arregle sus problemas, además seguro Kagami su pareja estaría esperándole.

Akashi Seijūrō no quería despegarse de su pareja, se sentía horrendo y porque no decirlo, tenía miedo a que su esposo se fuera sin rumbo fijo, lo amaba tanto por eso temía tanto perderlo, no es que desconfiase de él, solo que no sabía cómo manejar esos sentimientos de la manera correcta, su castaño era la primera persona de la que se había enamorado de verdad, por lo cual aun le costaba dominarse.

-Kōki, cariño ¿Quieres ver lo demás que hice para ti en este día tan especial?

La mirada de su pareja parecía vacía, se sentía muy frustrado, negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero nada, solo quiero descansar por favor…-

Eso le dolió al de ojos dispares de algún modo ¿Dónde estaba la hermosa expresión de su cachorro que había en la mañana?

-Kōki, no me odies, lo admito fui un idiota y no me medí en lo que decía.-

-Te equivocas Sei, soy incapaz de odiarte, lo que estoy es decepcionado-Camina al dormitorio seguido por el más alto quien va escuchando todas sus palabras- Quizás sea mejor el divor…

El pelirrojo lo volvió a abrazar.

-No digas eso, no lo permitiría, ni siquiera lo pienses sabes que no aceptaría nunca eso.

-Es lo más sano, estoy cansado de tu control, estaba dispuesto a convivir con ello a pesar de lo incomodo que es, pero esto se paso del límite Seijūrō. Te amo pero esta relación ya se está volviendo insana.

Su pareja nunca pensó que algo tan simple arruinaría tanto ese día, se había dejado envolver por sus celos, su posesividad.

-Cariño-Le dijo a su pareja tomando sus manos y besándoselas suavemente con mucho amor-Para mí eres muy valioso, créeme.

-Tanto que no confías en mi Sei, eso no está bien.-Se tapo con las sabanas queriendo dormir, no queriendo pensar más, solo quería olvidar todo. Pero para variar su esposo se acostó a su lado y lo atrajo hacia él-Eres un tonto Sei…-Se removió pero los brazos del más alto eran más musculosos desgraciadamente.

-Te amo-El castaño lagrimeo en silencio mientras el de cabello rojo repitió varias veces esas palabras, Kōki hizo un esfuerzo tremendo pero a pesar de todo logro dormir, pues una idea se había instalado en su mente y con eso pudo dormir en paz.

* * *

El pelirrojo no quería ir a trabajar al día siguiente pues su pareja aun no le había dicho que lo perdonaba y aunque este trabajaba con él decidió no perturbarlo y dejarle dormir, era lo mínimo que podría hacer por él.

Sin embargo cuando el castaño se despertó salto como resorte de la cama y se fue a bañar, pues quizás después de tanto que no volvería a hacerlo. Se puso las ropas más humildes que tenia y salió de esa casa

Aunque parecía que el pelirrojo había previsto esto.

-Kōki-sama ¿Hacia dónde cree que va? –Dijo uno de los guardias llamado Yamada Tetsuo- Seijūrō-sama me encargo que hoy no saliera de casa.

-Pero si solo voy a la casa de Ryōta-Mintió él y quizás en verdad tendría que ir a la casa de este.

-A donde quiera que vaya tendré que acompañarle Kōki-sama. Fueron órdenes estrictas de su esposo.

-Y así dice que confía en mí…-Dijo el castaño. Él guardia le quedo mirando interrogante-No es nada Yamada. Vamos entonces.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la casa del rubio este se sorprendió un poco. Pero le abrazo afectuosamente como siempre.

-¡Furihatacchi! Menos mal que me encontraste libre, mas tarde tengo una sesión fotográfica con una revista muy importante, pensé que no vendría a verme nadie, además se supone que tu y Seijūrōcchi...-

El de cabello castaño alzo la mano para que el rubio guardase silencio

-Tuve algunos problemas con él y realmente sé si quiera acercarme a este…-El hermano del pelirrojo quiso preguntar, pero al ver el rostro de su cuñado prefirió callar-¿Ryōta-san me prestaría papel y lápiz por favor?

-Claro Furihatacchi.-

Menos mal que su cuñado no le pregunto nada, no quería que lo convenciera a dar marcha atrás, puesto que si lo hacía, sentía que la relación con su marido iría empeorando, era mejor dejar las cosas así y separarse de una vez antes que las cosas se saliesen de las manos.

Escribió una no muy larga carta y se la entrego al rubio.

-¿Le podrías dar esta carta a Sei?

-¿Y tu donde iras Furihatacchi?

-Digamos que necesitare hacer un viaje y pensar bien las cosas.-Dijo en un tono tranquilo.

Pero con aquella vigilancia no podría hacer mucho, decidió pedirle a su cuñado que lo llevase a comprar "algo" mientras este se distraía viendo otras cosas salió corriendo lejos, del alcance de este tenía que alejarse, alejarse lo suficiente para que Seijūrō no lo encontrara, le envió un último mensaje al rubio diciendo que tenía que volver a casa urgentemente, aunque claro no era más que una vil mentira. Luego quebró el celular pisándolo fuertemente y lo tiro a un bote de basura.

No sabía cómo se las iba a arreglar, su pareja ya conocía todos los albergues de la ciudad y cada uno había sido mejorado gracias a su ayuda, claro, cuando le buscaba desesperadamente en aquel entonces, casi sonrió, pero luego borro la sonrisa, ahora seria mas difícil sobrevivir en la calle como lo hacía hace algunos años, no quería tener que recurrir a las drogas ni que lo usaran como objeto sexual. Dejó de correr, aunque la ciudad era enorme y habían muchos tipos de personas lo más seguro es que su pareja lo terminase encontrando, quizás debía desistir de su idea, cuando se topo con cierta persona.

-¿Kuroko-kun?-

* * *

El pelirrojo golpeo la mesa desesperado ¡hace tres semanas que no sabía nada de su pareja! Se revolvió los cabellos sin comprender como se le había perdido de su vista, lo tenía vigilado por casi todos lados con cámaras ocultas. Incluso su anillo de matrimonio tenía un gps escondido. Aunque pronto supo que al parecer su pareja le había sacado el chip de este hacia meses. Ya prácticamente a toda la gente posible buscando su paradero ¿Y si le había pasado algo malo? ¿Y si alguna compañía rival o su propio padre lo habían raptado para que el pelirrojo aceptase sus condiciones? Lo hubiese ido a buscar justo ese dio en que se informo que había desaparecido el mismo pero tuvo que hacer un viaje de negocios urgente, maldita sea ¿¡Porque Kōki se había ido así!?

-Disculpe…Estooo ¿Usted es Akashi sama?-Dijo un chico tembloroso de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés, algo más claros que los de su esposo y el cabello estaba más ordenado. Aunque ese aspecto en general algo tembloroso y tímido le recordaba un poco a él.

-Lo soy, Akashi Seijūrō ¿Y tú eres…?-

-¡Sakurai Ryō señor! S-su pareja me recomendó este trabajo de asistente y…y…yo ¡le aseguro que puedo cumplir con el cargo! –Se tapo la boca cuando sintió que alzo demasiado la voz-¡Yo lo siento! ¡No debería gritar tanto!

-De acuerdo-Así que recomendado por Kōki, seguramente también era de situación de pobreza extrema, refugiados de albergues, su pareja solía traer generalmente a gente así para darles una nueva vida en SEIKOU-Pero estarás a prueba, por el momento ¿Me podrías traer un café expresso?

-¡Si, si! ¡Iré de inmediato! –Casi se tropieza al salir pero animadamente va por el encargo del pelirrojo.

-Bueno al menos parece que tiene bastante energía para trabajar-El pelirrojo suspiro largamente.

Aun recuerda cuando puso a su esposo en la empresa cuando aun eran novios, pues quería que trabajase a su lado y le estuvo enseñando cosas del trabajo. Lo bueno es que aprendía rápido e incluso ayudo a prever errores que pocos habrían visto, su pareja tenia talento. Un día le pidió traer a gente que también era de la calle como él para darles una segunda oportunidad de surgir ayudándolos a trabajar y que el se encargaría de instruirlos, Akashi no se podía negar a la mirada de cachorro de su amado, pero al mes vio que muchos de los que había traído su pareja no estaban haciendo las cosas como debían y solo haraganeaban, por lo que se lo dijo a este.

****/Flash Back/****

-No puede ser que hagan esto…-Dice algo impactado el de cabellos castaños mirando en las pantallas de vigilancia que los empleados que habían traído no solo no hacían lo que debían, si no que dormían o jugaban o hacían cualquier cosa menos lo que deberían.

-Pues así es, lo siento Kōki, pero si esto sigue así los tendré que despedir.

-Entiendo perfectamente Sei-Lo miro con franqueza diciéndole sin palabras que aprobaría cualquier decisión de su marido con respecto a lo que pasaba-Aun así déjame hablar con ellos un poco ¿Me dejaras?

-De acuerdo, ve y diles lo que tengas que decir, yo te espero.-

Ambos se miraron con cariño y el más bajo beso suave los labios de su pareja entes de ir a aquella oficina donde estaban esos empleados. El pelirrojo no entro con él, pero se quedo bastante cerca quería oír y en caso de que esas personas hicieran llorar a su pareja ponerlas en su lugar.

Aunque le sorprendió bastante como Kōki les hablaba a esa gente, había desaparecido el chico amable en ese momento, el chihuahua (Como había mencionado Aomine de su pareja, púes cuando el moreno lo conoció, el castaño era un manojo de nervios, hablaba en exceso rápido y se mantenía pegado al pelirrojo como un animalito asustado) se había transformado en un perro del infierno. Prácticamente les había ladrado como uno.

-¡¿QUE RAYOS CON USTEDES?! ¡Porque no aprovechan la oportunidad que les ayude a tener!-Grito fuertemente este haciendo que se resonase en las paredes- ¡¿Acaso quieren volver a tener esa vida miserable en la calle?!

-Nosotros no nacimos para esto Furihata-kun, además puedes persuadir a tu novio con sexo para que sigamos aquí-Dijo un empleado cualquiera que se dedicaba más a jugar en internet ahora que podía hacerlo y conocía la tecnología de primera mano.-¿No fue así como llegaste a una posición tan alt…?-

Se escucho un ruido fuerte de golpe y luego otro: Kōki había golpeado fuertemente el rostro de aquel que le había dicho esas palabras para luego tomarlo del cuello y prácticamente estamparlo contra la pared sosteniéndole del cuello.

-Escúchame infeliz yo no pedí esto, no me interesaba para nada este tipo de vida, de hecho, desde el principio me aleje de Akashi-san porque sabía que algún día me dirían algo similar-Resopla y mira con desprecio al sujeto- Y yo de buena manera les traje aquí pensando ¿No es mejor tener una oportunidad para volver a surgir al mundo, ahorrar para tener sus cosas sin tener que depender de las limosnas de nadie? Sin tener que…-Gruño apretando los dientes y haciendo un ligero sonido con ellos- Vender drogas ilegales, tener que dejar que te hagan cualquier cosa para que poder vivir un día más, mientras la gente pasa y te ignora día a día tu sufrimiento personal, ese infierno de tratar de sobrevivir como se pueda viviendo entre la inmundicia y cartones ¡¿TEMIENDO QUE TE ASALTEN Y TE VIOLEN EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO?! ¡¿Es acaso esa la vida que quieres tener?! ¡¿Quieres vivir entre ratones e infecciones por qué no quieres aprovechar la oportunidad que se te está dando y vivir como una basura?! ¡Es casi prácticamente un milagro que Akashi se haya fijado en una bazofia sin valor como yo! ¡YO QUERÍA AYUDARLES POR QUE SÉ LO QUE ES VIVIR EN LA MISERIA! –Su voz alcanzo el máximo volumen sus ojos estaban taladrando al tipo que tenía enfrente-¡SI NO VAN A PONER DE SU PARTE VÁYANSE! ¡QUIENES SOLO OPINAN Y NO APORTAN DE VERDAD MEJOR CIERREN LA PUTA BOCA! ¡EN ESTE MUNDO HAY QUE LUCHAR Y ESFORZARSE, QUIZÁS NUNCA SEAMOS TAN BUENOS COMO LOS QUE SI TUVIERON ESTUDIOS DECENTES, PERO ALGO PODREMOS HACER!-Dijo esto último dirigiéndose a todos-Ahora mismo díganme ¿Quién se piensa esforzar y quien no, para dejarlos o correrlos de una maldita vez de este lugar?-

Hay unos pocos que si se fueron, llorando prácticamente y diciendo un "Lo siento" Se sentían culpables, pensando que el castaño los dejaría vivir cómodamente sin tener que hacer nada, habían sido ingenuos bastante ingenuos. Eso decepciono un poco a este, realmente quería que todos pusieran de su parte, pero sabía que el mundo no era perfecto, más bien se alegro de los que se quedaron y dijeron que pondrían de sí.

-Perdóname Furihata-kun, prometo…esforzarme-Quien aun sostenía con fuerza del cuello lloraba también, no quería volver a esa vida horrible y su voz se le quebró- Por favor…yo prometo que..-No pudo seguir porque su llanto le nublo de decir más.

Kōki soltó el agarre, se dio cuenta que un poco mas y ahorcaba al sujeto, su mirada se suavizo un poco, pero al recordar todo su pasado el también quería llorar.-De acuerdo, pero es una promesa, este es el ultimátum para que pongan de su parte. Yo no puedo hacer más de lo que ya hice, si mi novio los ve fallar estoy seguro de que los despedirá y yo no lo podre contradecir.

 _A Seijūrō le sorprendió bastante lo oído y en cierto modo una punzada de dolor al pensar en que su pareja paso por esas cosas, no quería pensar en su cachorro en la calle, era cruel solo imaginar su vida así._

Su pareja salió digna de allí, pero al salir y ver al pelirrojo que había estado escuchando todo, se lanzo a sus brazos y lloró en silencio, el de ojos heterocromaticos acaricio su cabello y le beso en la frente. Nacía la necesidad de proteger a su cachorro de todo lo que pudiera causarle daño, no quería verlo sufrir, era doloroso.

***/Fin Flash Back/***

Y luego de ello, si, se empezaron a comportar mejor a rendir e incluso pedir ayuda o dar consejos e ideas para la empresa, su esposo lo había logrado, era admirable así tal cual era.

Su esposo…Su Kōki, lo necesitaba ya. El era su luz en su mundo tan oscuro, su propia luz ya no bastaba y su otra personalidad quería salir y dominar. No, no quería volver a ser una maquina humana, no quería volver al vacio.

-¡Su café está listo Akashi-sama!-Dijo su (por ahora) nuevo asistente Sakurai quien parecía de bastante buen humor.

El dueño de SEIKOU, sintió el humo de la taza de café, su olor…

-Este es un café latte Ryō, yo te pedí un expresso.- Dijo sin mirar la bebida, solo se había dado cuenta por el olfato.

-¡Lo siento mucho! ¡En verdad que lo siento! ¡Debí haberme fijado más! ¡Perdóneme por favor Akashi-sama!-Se disculpo exageradamente y reiteradas veces.

-En primer lugar no me digas "Akashi-sama" es incomodo, me hace sentir como si fuese inalcanzable para los demás. Y en segundo lugar te lo dejare pasar por esta vez, pero me gustaría saber ¿Me contarías algo de Kōki? Digo ¿Eras alguno de sus amigos cercanos o algo así? ¿Sabes? E tenido problemas pues se a perdido ¿Crees que puedas darme una pista o algo que me dé una luz verde para encontrarlo? -

El castaño no pensó que su jefe le preguntaría sobre ello, mas decidió que no preguntaría y contesto naturalmente:

-Mmm pues nos conocemos si Akashi-san, pero no demasiado, siempre íbamos al mismo albergue generalmente, a veces nos decían que parecíamos parientes por nuestros colores de cabello.- Sonrió nervioso- ¿No a probado por buscarlo por algún lugar de los que él le haya dicho alguna vez en el pasado?

El de cabellos rojos resoplo, conocía tan poco del pasado de Kōki en verdad, podría estar en cualquier parte la verdad, decidió amarlo tal cual era, así como era, aunque cada cosa de el nueva era interesante de descubrir, quizás debería indagar más en su pasado para conocer su paradero.

-Bien, Ryō, además de organizar algunas cosas de mi agenda, tu segundo trabajo será buscar quien es el que está tratando de boicotear la compañía-Vio como su nuevo empleado se tensó-Relájate, no creo que te cueste ¿O es demasiado para ti? Mira que hay muchos que anhelan el puesto que tienes tú.

Vio que el gesto de Sakurai se volvía serio y fruncía el labio.

-¿Quién dice que no puedo? ¡Ya verá Akashi-san, lo encontraré!-Dijo de manera decidida.

-Bien, así me gusta, animo con eso Ryō mi confianza estará depositada en ti.-Le dijo de manera cordial.

Después de arreglar unos asuntos urgentes de la compañía y cambiar algunas citas para el sábado se dirigió a la salir de la empresa, buscaría a Kōki incluso el mismo, tenía que encontrarlo como fuese, justo en ese momento uno Sakurai le detiene.

\- Seijūrō-san, Akashi-sama le llama con urgencia-

Akashi gruño molesto ¿Qué su padre nunca dejaría de molestarlo?-Dile que esta vez no puedo atenderlo.

-Es que dijo que **realmente** lo necesitaba, que era sumamente importante, que **por favor** acudiese a verle en ese momento.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso su padre había dicho la palabra "por favor"? Eso debía de ser grave. Odiaba tener que postergar su búsqueda de su amado, pero no le quedaba otra opción.

-De acuerdo, comunícale que estaré lo más pronto posible por allá en Akashi corp.

* * *

Ese sujeto sabia que tipo de gustos tenia con solo mirarle y vio una mirada agresiva, opresiva, el miedo le hizo recorrer un escalofrió en su espalda reconociendo el peligro, el hombre lo iba a atacar, aun si ese sujeto no le había dicho nada, podía sentir esa aura de maldad, la conocía bien desde que era niño y habían intentado abusar de él en aquel orfanato del cual escapó. Esa persona se iba acercando y él retrocedió, preparo las piernas para correr y escapar o por ultimo atacar a esa persona que en medio de la calle le había visto, al parecer llevaba consigo un bate metálico de beisbol que reconoció esa noche por el brillo de algunas luces en la ciudad. Mierda. Debía correr ahora.

El sujeto empezó a correr persiguiéndolo y moviendo el bate peligrosamente, todo en ese sujeto gritaba asesinato.

-¡Voy a matarte maldito marica! ¡Ustedes son la escoria de la humanidad! -  
****

Furihata despertó sobresaltado sudando frio ¿Realmente había pensado en meterse a vivir en la calle con ese tipo de riesgos que tuvo que pasar en más de una oportunidad? ¿Había sido tan estúpido e impulsivo? Había tomado la mejor decisión después de todo.

Una persona apareció detrás de la puerta de esa habitación.

-¿Cómo amaneciste Kōki-kun?-Dijo el peliceleste mirando a su amigo.

-Dime Furihata o Furi Kuroko-kun, lo prefiero así, incluso mi nombre me recuerda que estoy enlazado a…-Suspiró-Bueno tu sabes.

***/Flash Back/***

Maldición, se había encontrado con Kuroko cuando lo que menos quería era encontrarse con alguien que le contase su paradero a Akashi.

-¿Kōki-kun? Qu-

El castaño se alejo y se puso a correr nuevamente, tenía que perder de vista a su amigo, ya no podía detenerse, si ya había planificado alejarse de su esposo no podía dejarse atrapar tan fácil. Corrió bastante hasta que las piernas no pudieran mas, se volteo a ver si Kuroko se veía pero no, cuando pensó eso alguien le agarro firme el brazo.

-¿Se puede saber porque estas huyendo?-Interrogo el peliceleste.

-Yo no estaba huyendo.

-No mientas, yo sé lo que pasó con Seijūrō-kun ayer.-  
Los ojos color café de su amigo mostraban un dolor fuerte. Y este decidió sincerarse.

-Si, huía ¡ya no puedo soportar más esto Kuroko-kun! ¡Yo no puedo volver a esa vida con Akashi, si siempre desconfiará de mí! Así que incluso pensé ahora volver a mi vida en la calle… ¡Pero tampoco resulto!-Gruño frustrado el castaño.

-Yo puedo ayudarte a esconderte de él-Sugirió el poco expresivo siempre Kuroko.-Sé de un buen lugar y por favor, piénsalo, si te quedas en la calle puedes terminar en las drogas, prostitución o muerte al día siguiente.

-Yo lo sé, lo e vivido y casi caigo en ello pero…

-Por favor. Hazme caso.-

-De acuerdo, gracias por la ayuda.-Sonrió de manera sincera, al menos no estaba tan solo como creía.

****/Fin Flash Back/****

-Pero tú lo amas.

-Si, por eso estoy haciendo esto, quiero que entienda que no siempre va a ganar, va a perder y me a reemplazar. Que controlando a la gente no es el medio para retener a la persona que amas, que los celos son malos.

-Furihata-kun…No creo que sea una buena idea ¿Y si realmente termina olvidándote con Sakurai?

-Entonces sabré que realmente no había nada especial en mí, que él podría enamorarse de cualquier persona que pasara por exactamente lo mismo que yo.

-Eso suena horrendo, pero por el momento seguiré apoyándote, aunque creo que no es buena idea, ambos se aman-

-Solo una pregunta Kuroko-kun –Dijo cambiando abruptamente, hablar de Akashi le dolía demasiado el corazón- ¿Estás seguro que él no me buscara aquí? No creo sentirme muy seguro en la ex-casa de Fukuda, igual estamos bastante cerca de Sei…

-Por eso mismo, si piensa que te fuiste a propósito el pensara que te fuiste a los puntos más lejanos de Kyoto acá en Osaka estarás bien y hay bonita vista.

-¿Servirá el tiempo suficiente?

-Si, desistirá de buscarte en Japón cuando le diga que encontré tu ropa cerca de un aeropuerto pensará que viajaste a alguna parte con otro nombre o algo así. -

-Gracias por ayudarme Kuroko-kun, eres un gran amigo.-

-No es nada, tú me animaste y me ayudaste cuando con Kagami-kun teníamos problemas, nos ayudaste y nos reconciliamos por tu ayuda y mira-Le muestra un anillo- Iremos a USA a concretar esto.-Menciono contento, a pesar de que el peliceleste realmente no era muy expresivo se notaba la felicidad que le irradiaba por los poros.

* * *

No estaba de humor la verdad, así que quería que el hombre que estaba sentado ahí tranquilamente que es lo que quería de una vez para ir a buscar a su pareja maldición, necesitaba revisar listas de personas que habían viajado en avión o en tren, sería tan jodidamente difícil, lamentablemente vivía en uno de los países demasiado poblados para su maldito gusto. No era tan fácil, pero encontraría a su amado como fuese.

ESTABA PERDIENDO EL JODIDO TIEMPO AHÍ.

-Sea lo que quieras que haga con lo que me hayas pedido antes la respuesta es un no definitivo entiéndelo de una vez. Yo estoy ocupado padre y…

-Escúchame Seijūrō, ya sé que estás preocupado por tu esposo…-

Masaomi Akashi hizo un gesto para que el pelirrojo siguiera calmado y callado, pues este estaba a punto de explotar

-… Y lo entiendo, pero necesito que me oigas, acaban de detectarme un tumor maligno en el cerebro que no es removible y mis días lamentablemente están contados así que hijo, por favor, quiero que tu administres Akashi corp. o por lo menos le enseñes a Ryōta a hacerlo. Yo no podre hacerlo y todo sé ira a la ruina ¿No crees que es injusto luchar por algo tanto para tus descendientes y que estos no lo valoren? Me gustaría que también te pusieras en mi lugar alguna vez.

-Me cuesta hacerlo cuando siempre has querido controlar mi vida y la de mi hermano cada vez que podías, incluso en el amor ¡Es lo único en que yo quisiera poder decidir totalmente! ¡Incluso en lo que me gustaba, el básquet tenía que ser todo a tu gusto! ¡No me podía divertir! ¡No podía vivir! Me convertí en una especie de maquina más que un humano, todas mis acciones calculadas hasta el mínimo detalle, Kuroko me ayudo a ver que estaba equivocado y Kōki termino de humanizarme cortando los hilos y viendo que estaba mal todo en lo que creí.-Lo mira muy serio pero niega-Pero eso es pasado, escúchame padre, aun estoy enojado contigo y si resulta que eres tu quien tiene a mi pareja me las pagarás, pero, por el momento entiendo la situación y tomare a Akashi corp. Obviamente Ryōta no estará excluido de lo que le corresponde, pero padre, danos la posibilidad de adoptar niños, si mi hermano no puede tener hijos y yo no quiero un vientre de alquiler, déjanos hacerlo.

-Pero la sangre Akashi…

-Ya lo sé, perdóname, es que nunca me agrado la idea de embarazar a una mujer aunque no tuviese relaciones con ella, es como si engañara a mi pareja, simplemente no puedo hacerlo.

-¿Amas tanto a esa persona?

-Es la primera vez que siento que amo a alguien.-

* * *

Sakurai realmente había entrado en esa empresa sin tener ni idea de lo que tramaba la pareja de Akashi, simplemente le había recomendado que fuera y ya. Era bastante proactivo cuando se trataba de competir contra sus propios compañeros de trabajo. Su jefe se había dado cuenta de inmediato de esa habilidad.

Pero con respecto a su misión, solo los empleados de la sección T parecían sospechosos, sobre todo Makoto Hanamiya ¿Se traería algo entre manos?

-¿Qué miras estúpido?- El empleado de cabellos azabache le saco la lengua de manera grosera.

-¿Eh? ¡Yo lo siento! ¡No quise interrumpir!-

-No estás interrumpiendo nada idiota, oye ¿te diviertes tanto en este trabajo de mierda? Te veo de un lado para el otro muy entusiasmado ¿No es un poquitito patético?

-No lo creo, un trabajo es un trabajo, siempre es mucho mejor que vivir en la miseria y si hago las cosas bien ¡Mejor que mejor! ¡Lo siento! Siento que hablo demasiado.

-Lo haces, pero debo reconocer que de algún modo eres interesante.

-Lo siento, pero no se a que se puede referir a que hay algo interesante conmigo.

-Tsk! ¿Tan lento eres para captar las indirectas que te estoy dando? ¡Mejor vete, ya me arruinaste el poco humor que tenia!

-¡Lo siento en verdad! ¡No quise, no fue mi intención! ¡Por favor! ¡Realmente lo siento!

Decidió retirarse mientras Makoto se quedo mirando el trasero del adulto joven y recibió un mensaje.

-¿Qué ya no quiere boicot en esta empresa? Viejo idiota, quizás que le pasó –Dio una risotada-Aunque me voy a quedar un rato más aquí.

* * *

Meses, MESES, es que no lo podía creer, ya se quería pegar un tiro de la desesperación. Kuroko le había ayudado y le había dicho que había encontrado la ropa con la que había salido de la casa su pareja cerca de un Aeropuerto, quizás a donde había viajado Kōki porque persona se había hecho pasar, pero ¿Y si alguien lo había raptado en verdad? No quiere ni imaginarlo, pero es muy probable, al parecer su pareja solo llevaba lo puesto, ni siquiera una tarjeta de crédito ni nada. Ya había llamado a la policía internacional para que lo buscase. Se iba a volver loco, más de lo que ya se sentía con su ausencia.

-¿Jefe? ¿Se encuentra usted bien? –Preguntó Sakurai quien iba a traerle unos documentos a su jefe a quien se quedo viendo en un pasillo dejo las cosas en su escritorio que estaba cerca y fue hacia el preocupado.

-La verdad no, debería verme impecable para las cosas de la empresa, pero no me puedo centrar más que en encontrar a Kōki.-Indico sus ojeras y su cara algo pálida de solo la angustia que sentía.

Sakurai suspiró.

-Debe ser bonito que alguien te ame tanto como usted ama a Furi, digo a Kōki-sama.

Su jefe negó con la cabeza.

-El merecía mucho más, se fue por qué no supe darle lo que necesitaba, no confié en él.

Su empleado impulsivamente tomo una de sus manos tratando de animar a su jefe.

-¡No se rinda! ¡Usted puede demostrarle a Furi, digo a Kōki-sama que él se equivoca! Que usted hará lo que sea por él. Demuéstrele que su amor es más fuerte que su terquedad.

Esa acción le saco una sonrisa, a veces, pero solo a veces su empleado le hacía recordar a su amado, aunque ambos eran bastante distintos, pero ambos tenían un aura que trasmitía algo positivo, era agradable. Sintió un pequeño calor en las mejillas al mirar tan fijo a Sakurai y este también enrojeció soltando rápidamente la mano de su jefe.

-¡Lo siento! Yo lamento si me e pasado de la raya, es que…

El de ojos dispares negó.

-No te preocupes, tratabas de animarme lo comprendo perfectamente.

Cerca de allí el azabache de la sección T los miraba con el ceño fruncido. No le había gustado nada de lo que había visto. Aunque hace días parece que andaban en algo similar ese par.

De pronto se ve llegar una persona que el pelirrojo conocía demasiado bien, su hermano parecía un poco angustiado.

-¡Perdóname Seijūrōcchi! –Sintió como era abrazado tan fuerte que le preocupo.

-¿Pasa algo malo Ryōta?-Le hizo un gesto con la mano a su empleado para que los dejase solos. Hizo entrar al rubio a su despacho para que hablaran tranquilamente.

-E sido un mal hermano, un distraído, un idiota ¡Por mi culpa perdiste de vista a Furihatacchi! Quiero decir a Kōkicchi, pero es que tuve una sesión de modelaje y luego unas chicas me distrajeron y luego tuve que ir a Hokkaido porque allí debía de sacarme otras sesiones ¡Y lo olvide por completo! ¡Y tú estabas tan preocupado! Y además qu-

-No tienes la culpa de nada, no tienes que deshacerte en disculpas por eso Ryōta, yo te comprendo perfectamente.

-¡Es que tu no entiendes! ¡Te oculte algo importante sin querer!-Le pasa un papel a su hermano menor- Es de Furihatacchi del día en que desapareció.

El jefe de SEIKOU abrió temblorosamente el papel pues al saber que lo había escrito su esposo casi se le va el aire. Lo lee rápidamente y queda destrozado.

Mira a su rubio hermano para después comentar.

-Necesito a Kōki, realmente lo necesito.

* * *

No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía, simplemente no lo podía asimilar, Seijūrō tenía razón, una vez más tenía toda la razón. Furihata alucinaba prácticamente, no podía estar ocultándose más, no después de esto, él tenía que enterarse, no podía ser tan cruel para ocultarle algo así a su amado.

-Se parece mucho a Akashi-Kun ¿No lo crees?

-¿Estoy soñando cierto Kuroko?

-No, no lo estas, es tu hijo con Akashi ¿No has pensado en que nombre ponerle aun?

El castaño negó.

-Es que ni siquiera me hubiese imaginado que realmente estaba en esa condición, pensé que quizás había comido demasiado últimamente y además tú te fijaste bien Kuroko, yo no tenía algo muy notorio, solo hasta ahora…-

Mira a esa pequeña criatura que estaba en los brazos de su amigo, su cabello era entre castaño y pelirrojo, sus ojos aun de un color indefinido, pues aun era demasiado pequeño, pero la forma de los ojos se parecía a la de Akashi. Aun le costaba creerlo, sin embargo esa criaturita tan indefensa era su hijo, el de su esposo y el de él.

-Tengo que reconocer que todo fue extraño y un poco gracioso cuando pensé que te habías hecho en los pantalones. –El padre de la pequeña criatura le miro serio-Pero créeme me preocupé cuando empezaste a hacer esos gritos, quien pensaría…

-Si, es raro, aunque ya esto de que los hombres conciban se está haciendo conocido, pero parece que aun es raro.-Se miro los puntos donde su piel había sido cosida meticulosamente, había sido un corte cuidadoso de no atravesar ninguna parte vital. Había sido bastante difícil para los médicos hacerlo, porque después de todo el cuerpo del hombre no está concebido orgánicamente para eso.

Hubo una pequeña pausa que Kuroko decidió interrumpir.

-Furihata-kun, yo creo que es ya momento de…

-¿De dejar de esconderme? Lo sé, estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo, sin embargo, quizás Sei ya me olvido. Así que quiero tramitar los papeles de divorcio.

-Pero ¿No has pensado que Akashi-kun aun te quiere? Yo creo que aun está esperando encontrarte.

-Por cierto Kuroko ¿Cómo hiciste para que Sei no se enterase de… bueno esto?-Parpadeo el de cabellos más oscuros. De alguna manera le hubiese gustado que el pelirrojo hubiese visto el nacimiento de su pequeño niño.

-Kagami me ayudo un poco y de todos modos Akashi cree que le estoy ayudando a buscarte, por eso esta parte de Japón sigue sin estar bajo su vigilancia por que se supone que yo lo hago. –Suspira-Aunque me siento algo culpable por eso, creo que ambos son unos tontos, tu porque estas intentando alejarte a pesar de lo que sientes y el por no darse cuenta antes de que la única persona que amas es él.

-Prometo que cuando Masaaki y yo salgamos de aquí, yo mismo iré a hablar con Seijūrō, lo prometo.

-¿Masaaki?

-Si, así se llamara nuestro pequeño, a menos que Sei decida otra cosa.

* * *

El castaño había aprovechado la hora de almuerzo para revisar la computadora de Makoto Hanamiya, justamente allí estaba lo que buscaba, una foto comprometedora de su jefe supuestamente abusando de una mujer en contra de su voluntad, era obvio que era trucada, pero seguramente si aparecía en otras partes seria un escándalo mayúsculo y SEIKOU colapsaría, tenía que borrar eso hasta que una voz familiar hablo.

-¿Así que la viste? ¿No te parece divertida la idea de estropearle la vida a tu lindo jefecito idiota si divulgo esta foto mostrando su verdadera cara?

-No, me parece terrible. Yo no creo que el jefe haga algo así. Es una mentira.

-¡Ay! ¡Que terrible!-Se mofo el azabache mirando al castaño- Su amado príncipe pelirrojo llorara como marica cuando sepan la verdad.

-Espere un momento, lo siento mucho, pero creo que usted esta malinterpretando mi relación con mi jefe Hanamiya-san.

-A mi me pareció muy claro como le tomabas las manos y le mirabas sonrojado cual adolescente tonta enamorada.

-¡No es así! ¡¿Pero si lo fuera a usted que rayos le importa?! ¡Lo siento pero no me agrada su actitud!

El de cabellos negros lo acorralo y lo beso sorpresivamente dejando a Sakurai sorprendido, pero se estaba dejando llevar. No lo había querido sacar a la luz, pero le atraía aquella persona que tenía ese aire a peligro.

-Bien, creo que entiendes ahora el motivo ¿O acaso eres demasiado estúpido para entenderlo?

-¿U-u-usted?-Se cubrió la boca recién asimilando lo que acababa de pasar.

-Si vuelvo a verte de esa manera con el idiota de Akashi, puede que si divulgue la foto, la verdad ya no tenía que hacerlo, ya que su padre se había arrepentido de hacerle el boicot a esta empresa-Sonrió mostrando los dientes- Pero sería divertido verle aun peor de lo que esta.

-¿Por qué me cuenta todo eso?

-Es una manera de decirte que a partir de este momento eres mío. No quiero que te acerques a ese tipejo horrendo con esa mirada nunca más.

* * *

La leía una y otra vez estando en casa, no podía prestar atención a nada.

"Mi amado Sei:

A estas alturas ya habrás notado mi desaparición y que seguramente intentaras buscarme en los lugares de siempre, pues creo que mejor te diré que no lo hagas, esta vez creo que lo mejor es separarnos definitivamente. No es porque no te ame, lo contrario, creo que nunca podría amar a alguien como te amo a ti, eres alguien que tiene mi corazón en sus manos. Pero tus celos y tu permanente control sobre mi me han estado asfixiando, yo sé que lo haces por cuidarme pero muchas veces exageras, para peor, siento que no confías en mi quizás no estás consciente de eso, es por eso que tendré que hacerte reaccionar de esta forma, dolorosa y triste para ambos.

Por favor entiende que esta relación está mal, que si me buscas volveremos a lo mismo. Tienes que aceptar que esta vez tienes que perder, que no siempre ganar en todo te hará feliz. Quiero que intentes ser feliz sin mi Sei, hay muchas chicas lindas, personas interesantes, mucho más que yo, tienes que hacerlo, tienes que olvidarme, tienes que retomar una vida nueva donde seas un hombre prospero y lleno de vida, sería lindo pensar que tu sonrisa ilumina a los demás, aunque yo ya no la vea nunca más.

Por favor, desiste de buscarme.  
Te ama: Kōki"

-Perdóname Kōki, simplemente no puedo. Ninguna persona me parece más importante que tu, ni más interesante.-

Estaba en la cama recostado pensando en su amado, recordando como lo había conocido; En la fiesta de su cumpleaños número 27 y también celebrando que por fin había realizado su propio imperio, lo cual había sido bastante difícil, pues había empezado de cero prácticamente.

***/Flash Back/****

Era cierto, desde que estaba en el instituto que empezó a planear esa idea, estaba harto de los controles de su padre, hastiado y fastidiado. Todo porque su primer hijo no fue lo que él quería, Seijūrō no tenía por qué soportar eso, estaba cansado de ser aquello que debía ser perfecto, aquel muñeco que Masaomi podría controlar a través de como se le diese la gana, a través incluso de los recuerdos de su madre. Kuroko le hizo ver que no estaba bien que solo pensara en ganar en cualquier cosa, que a veces también hay que perder, en aquel partido de básquet de la copa de invierno lo había entendido.

Había dejado aquel frío Seijūrō que solo pensaba en que solo necesitaba vencer y sería perfecto, que los perdedores solo eran escoria y lo empujo abajo, esa otra personalidad era justo lo que su padre quería, un modelo perfecto, sin embargo era un modelo sucio, corrompido, que podría tener reacciones inesperadas si no se hacían las cosas a su modo, atacar a uno de los compañeros de equipo del equipo de su amigo empezar a manipular con arrancarse los ojos. No. Estaba mal. Todo eso había estado mal.

Aquella personalidad debía ser borrada y apagada, cuando pensaba que lo había hecho reaparecía a veces, pero más controlada, pero años después cuando creía controlarla, se dio cuenta de que no era así y algo peor, esta absorbía todos sus pensamientos negativos haciendo que cuando esta apareciese fuese más violento cuando aparecía, era terrible.

En esa fiesta, donde estaba lleno de personas cada una hablando de las mismas cosas de siempre, sin siquiera pensarlo estaba mirando a esa persona casi del mismo porte que él ¿Por qué? Era escuálido, seguro que la ropa que traía era prestada, se notaba que no era de ese ambiente, pues era un simple mesero que la empresa encargada había traído para la fiesta ¿Entonces que tenia de especial? ¿Su mirada? Bien, ese podía ser el punto, tenía que admitir que esos ojos tenían cierto encanto a pesar de que parecían algo temerosos, aunque quizás esa sonrisa tan fresca que parecía, a pesar de que la gente de allí lo trataban como inferior ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo puede sonreír así? ¿Tan feliz? ¡Si parece un pobre desgraciado fuera de lugar! Se acerco a él directamente a pasando a través de esas personas que le preguntaban cosas triviales y con las cuales les respondía algo tan trivial como la pregunta, así no le preguntaban mas, llego hasta donde estaba el chico que al notarlo, dio un leve respingo asustado, pensando en miles de cosas como si habría hecho enojar al pelirrojo, pues este parecía muy serio, tenia terror, esas personas podían hacerle cualquier cosa, sus piernas temblaron sin pensarlo, sin embargo el pelirrojo le dijo:- Quiero que después de la fiesta hablemos tu y yo y más le vale que este allí.-

El de pelo castaño ahogo un grito. Seguro ya la había cagado. El solo necesitaba ese trabajo por dinero, para comer algo, hacia días que no comía nada y con suerte había podido tomar algo de agua y no precisamente muy limpia, Kawahara uno de sus amigos le había dicho ese trabajo de mesero en fiestas de ese tipo de gente de alta alcurnia. No estaba seguro de que lo haría bien, pero daría todo de su parte. Lo cierto es que trataba de sonreír, pues estaba contento, ese lugar le parecía tan elegante casi como de esos cuentos que escuchaba de unas de las monjas del orfanato en el que iba. Trato de no pensar en la parte traumática de esos recuerdos, olvidar a ese sacerdote que casi abusa de él. Las señoras usaban unos vestidos, aunque modernos Kōki Furihata las asimilaba como princesas, tenía una gran imaginación para esas cosas, si pudiera escribiría libros o manejaría una editorial, si es que alguien lo aceptaba, solo se conformaba con mirar los bonitos colores de los trajes de aquellas personas y tratar de que ver lo positivo del asunto: Le pagarían por eso y podría comer algo decente por algunos días o al menos eso le gustaría creer. De pronto se le revolvió el estomago. Una mirada taladrante que podría atravesarle venia de una persona que se acercaba rápidamente a él. Mierda, mierda, mierda algo había hecho mal que seguramente desato la ira de esa persona, le dio demasiado miedo. Pero sus mismos miedos lo dejaron estático sin poder moverse. Fue allí cuando el pelirrojo le hablo.

…Y ahora lo esperaba, totalmente nervioso esperando lo peor, seguro esa persona le regañaría y ahora no le pagarían nada. Demonios. Suspiro largamente, se moría de hambre. Miro uno de los platillos que la gente rica había dejado ¿CÓMO ERA POSIBLE QUE DESPERDICIARAN TANTA COMIDA? Como no pensó que lo regañarían iba a tomar un bocado cuando una voz conocida le hizo retroceder

-¿Cuál es tu nombre si puedo saber? –Ahí estaba ese peligroso pelirrojo, pues si Furihata lo veía como alguien peligroso, había algo en su aura que gritaba que era mejor no provocar a esa persona.

Mientras el pelirrojo estaba un poco preocupado, pues este chico seguía mirándolo asustado ¿Hizo algo malo?

Vacilando un poco de hablar y decir su verdadero nombre el chico saco la voz- Furihata Kōki…

-Yo soy Akashi Seijūrō-Le hizo un gesto para que le tomara la mano, el otro le miro dudoso de hacerlo, pero lo hizo.- ¿Quisieras ir a tomar algo conmigo?-Lo dijo de pronto.

-Yo, lo siento Akashi-sama, pero debo declinar su oferta…-Además si el pelirrojo lo emborrachaba o lo drogaba quizás a donde o que terminarían haciendo-Además no tomo-Mintió para que lo dejase en paz. Estaba aun algo asustado pero no dejaría que ese sujeto le intimidase en absoluto.

-De acuerdo, pero al menos podríamos ir a comer algo…-El pelirrojo miro el rostro de Furihata que al hablarle de comida no pudo reprimir un gesto hambriento.

-Pero no tengo dinero y debería ir por mi paga Akashi-sama.

-No, es que yo te estoy invitando a comer a mi casa-

A Kōki no le dio buena impresión eso, pues daba la impresión de que terminaría acostándose con alguien por comida, pero…estaba tan hambriento, su estomago decidió por el prácticamente.

-De acuerdo, pero vamos antes de que me arrepienta- Dijo este de manera muy rápida que casi para el de ojos heterocromaticos pasaba de largo.

Luego que llegaran al departamento del pelirrojo que era mucho más lujoso que cualquier departamento que el castaño hubiese imaginado en su vida, comieron, se notaba que el chico estaba realmente hambriento y aunque el pelirrojo se había aprovechado de eso, solo quería conocerlo un poco más, seguía y seguía mirándolo. Algo tenía ese castaño que lo atrapaba ¿Que era exactamente? Podía culpar a la propia sencillez de este que le parecía tan cautivadora, a esos ojos color chocolate. Cuando Kōki se quedo satisfecho prácticamente con bastante comida consumida le sonrió amplio agradeciéndole de verdad que le invitara a comer y Seijūrō solo podía sonrojarse a causa de esa linda sonrisa, tan pura. Entonces lo entendió, ese chico lo había enamorado solo con la mirada.

-Perdóneme si no le e hablado en todo este momento, es que realmente al oler la comida me bloqueé-Dijo sinceramente avergonzado. Su acompañante tomo un arroz que el chico tenia pegado en el rostro y lo comió, haciendo que Furi se sobresaltase y que los colores se le vinieran al rostro casi con violencia.

-Realmente pareces ser una persona muy simple… ¿Puedo saber porque parece que no hubieses comido en días? Si es que no te molesta claro está-

-¿Es necesario que se lo diga?-El de ojos dispares asintió- …Vivo en la calle…-Agacho la cabeza, no quería ver a esa persona mientras contaba esa vida que le daba vergüenza, pues el otro tenia tantos lujos y comparado a él, el era una especie de parasito de la humanidad, no aportaba nada y se alimentaba de las limosnas que le daba la gente, nada especial-Me fugue de mi orfanato a los 10 años, una señora me alimentó y a veces me ofrecía su casa, pero luego tuve que arreglármelas solo…muchas veces e tratado de conseguir un trabajo estable, pero siempre me persigue una persona y me roba el dinero para usarlo en sus drogas asquerosas…-Apretó los puños con impotencia casi olvidando si el otro le escuchaba o no- ¡Yo siempre e querido salir adelante pero así no se puede! ¡Me gustaría ser una persona como usted y no tener que preocuparme por nada! ¡¿Por qué yo no puedo comer todos los días cosas deliciosas?! ¿Por qué prácticamente debo hacer milagros a veces para conseguir agua fresca y limpia para beber? ¡No es justo! –Apretó la mandíbula y se dio cuenta que Akashi le abrazaba. Quizás de vez en cuando era bueno sentir un abrazo, aunque fuese de esa persona que acababa de conocer.

-¿No te gustaría trabajar conmigo Kōki?-Le dijo de manera suave mirándole a los ojos.

-No se burle de mi por favor, ya sé que no tengo talento para nada…

-Tu crees que no lo tienes, pero es simplemente que no te han dejado explorar si tienes uno.

\- Quien sabe, la verdad sería bueno saber que tengo un talento o si tengo la oportunidad de explotarlo.

-Quiero ayudarte a encontrarlo- El castaño no le tomo en serio, pero le sonrió de todas formas.

-Gracias Akashi-sama.-

-¿Te han dicho que tienes una hermosa sonrisa?

-No, de hecho me han dicho que soy bastante feo incluso-Se rió sin ganas.

-Creo que tienes que hacer algo con esa autoestima tan baja-Le acaricio el rostro- Para mí hay algo que me cautiva de ti.

"Esta persona quiere convencerme de acostarme con él" Pensó Kōki, pero, estaba bien, de todos modos de algún modo tenía que pagarle la comida y por cierto aquella persona le parecía hermosa, demasiado atractiva todo en esa persona le parecía precioso e hipnotizante, aunque sus ojos realmente eran perturbadores de algún modo, sin embargo era bastante diferente a diferencia de él una persona simplona.

Se acerco al pelirrojo y lo besó para comenzar, pero ese beso a ambos les hizo sentir una sensación inexplicable, un cosquilleo en el estomago, un choque eléctrico, como si flotaran en el aire, una agradable emoción, pero tan fuerte a la vez que hasta dolía ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Ni Kōki ni Seijūrō jamás habían sentido algo igual con un simple roce de labios, porque eso había sido, solo un roce de labios. Ambos se separaron con la cara roja, con una sensación muy rara en el pecho. Furihata pensaba que el corazón se le iba a caer al piso de los fuertes latidos que sentía y ni siquiera podía hablar de lo impresionado que estaba ante esas nuevas sensaciones. Su compañero trago saliva, parecía que le hacía falta el aire, tenía casi las mismas sensaciones que su acompañante, sin embargo el ya había asimilado lo que le pasaba, sabía lo que era y estaba más que seguro esta vez.

Akashi tomo el control de la situación y se acerco de nuevo a los labios del castaño que sentía que se iba a desmayar de las emociones que le provocaba aquel beso que comenzó a darle el pelirrojo, pero lejos de resistirse se hizo adicto a cada sensación, probando luego su boca en profundidad, dejándose llevar y no pensando en nada en realidad solo quería estar allí con esa persona, fundiendo sus labios acariciando su lengua con la ajena, empezando a explorar ese cuerpo que también exploraba el suyo aun con la ropa puesta, pronto terminaron en la cama sin dejar de besarse y tocarse, se necesitaban.

El castaño se deshizo de la simple camisa que traía debajo del uniforme de trabajo que tuvo que devolver horas atrás y empezó a desabotonar los botones de la ropa del pelirrojo quien no paraba de besarlo en el cuello-Akashi-sama…-El pelirrojo beso tierno a su compañero y le acaricio el cabello-Dime Seijūrō.- Se desprendió de la incómoda ropa y ayudo a Kōki a sacarse el pantalón y la ropa interior. Furi estaba nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo deseoso, un poco tímido toco la intimidad algo erguida ya de aquella persona y lo empezó a masturbar, buscando de nuevo los labios de este que enseguida correspondieron a su búsqueda, ambos parecían hambrientos del otro, Akashi no podía estar sin tocar la piel de su amado desde el cuello hasta su firme trasero y tomando también el pene de este que iba creciendo bastante, en el ambiente solo se escuchaba el jadeo a veces contenido por los besos de ambos y los ruidos de ambos al masturbarse, el pelirrojo aparto las manos de aquel que le hacía sentir tantas emociones y le beso el dorso de estas. Luego bajo hasta la entrepierna ajena, chupando y lamiendo directamente la punta del miembro ajeno haciendo que el involucrado diese un respingo de placer...-A-Aka… Seijūrō mmnhh.-Las piernas le tiritaron era demasiado sensible allí- Por favor…no me haga esperar mucho-Se sintió un poco idiota, si el pelirrojo lo penetraba de una vez le iba a doler mucho, pero sentía que todo su cuerpo lo necesitaba ya.

-Espera un momento Kōki, yo estoy tan ansioso como tú, créeme, pero hay que hacerlo bien- Lamió, beso, recorrió con besos aquella zona tan intima del castaño, para luego llevárselo a la boca, el castaño gimió sin poder contenerse, el calor húmedo de esa boca era una sensación demasiado exquisita, sin querer empezó a mover sus caderas, el pelirrojo lo sintió, pero se adapto fácilmente, Furihata creía que iba a hacer que se corriese con su boca, sin embargo el otro se separo, dejando a este un poco incomodo, su pene latía un poco buscando atención.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-Murmuro al de piel más clara que buscaba algo y que pronto saco: Una botella con un liquido que el que le miraba no comprendía que era eso, pero pronto comprendió al ver a Akashi mojarse los dedos y mojar bastante el pequeño orificio de Furi que se tenso un poco por el frío liquido, pero Seijūrō lo distrajo besando su cuello haciéndolo estremecer, el castaño no sabía que era tan sensible allí, o quizás con él es que era esa sensación tan placentera, no estaba seguro de nada, pronto eso y acompañado de movimientos en su intimidad el pelirrojo con una mano libre deposito un dedo humedecido lentamente en aquella parte, por suerte Furihata estaba demasiado concentrado en devolverle algo de placer a su compañero en el cuello de este besar sus labios, como para quejarse, sintió otro dedo ese sí que lo sintió y más cuando hizo esos movimientos de tijera buscando la próstata, aquel punto que cuando sea acariciado podría estar listo para ser penetrado y tomado por el pelirrojo quien pronto estimulo aquella parte haciendo que su compañero hiciera un gemido inesperado al sentir eso, digamos que nadie se había dedicado tanto a él a estimularlo tanto, pero aguanto no venirse allí mismo, aunque costaba mucho con aquellas sensaciones que le provocaba Seijūrō.

-Creo que ahora si estás listo Kōki-El menciono asintió separando las piernas a propósito.

-Si sigues seguro me vengo sin haberte complacido-Sonrió de una manera que excito demasiado a su compañero quien entro en el con cuidado de no dañarlo conteniendo un gruñido de gran placer al sentir sus calientes paredes.

Demonios, el castaño lo sentía enorme, mas grande de los que hubiese sentido alguna vez y sin embargo no le incomodaba mucho, solo le había impresionado como era que no le doliese, estaba expandido al máximo. Luego de un poco miro a los ojos rojos de quien le hacía suyo y le dio la luz verde para que se moviera de a poco.

Los movimientos iban lentos, pero de a poco iban tomando ritmo, pronto ya iban haciéndolo con movimientos desesperados de ambos, Kōki besaba como si se alimentase prácticamente de los besos de Seijūrō quien correspondía con la misma intensidad, como si los necesitara para mantenerse vivo. Lamentablemente sus propios gemidos le hacían cortar esos besos. Las estocadas se estaban volviendo más certeras, mas desesperadas, los movimientos de las caderas más intensos, el pelirrojo casi no podía creer que aquel cuerpo pudiese ir a su ritmo a pesar de la apariencia frágil de quien follaba, le lamió las aperladas gotas de sudor de las mejillas entre jadeos y gemidos, ya casi se venía, gruño aferrándose al cuerpo del castaño que ya se estaba viniendo sin poder avisarle solo había hecho un gruñido fuerte y había arqueado exageradamente la espalda, había aguantado demasiado no podía mas simplemente estalló con una potente descarga de semen entre los estómagos de ambos en cada movimiento de Akashi, quien ya no pudo más y también culmino minutos después dentro de Furihata quien podía sentir algo espeso y caliente que ya conocía. Este último suspiró cansado, pero bastante satisfecho, su acompañante le beso y este correspondió con ternura a aquel suave contacto.

El castaño fue el primero en quedarse dormido, Akashi quería conversar con él un poco pero al verlo así, decidió dormir también y mañana hablarían bien, quería saber más del otro, en realidad no había pensado en acostarse con este, pues pensaría que solo venia por sexo cuando era mucho más que eso por lo que se había acercado. Sin embargo en la mañana se dio cuenta que su compañero se había marchado con solo una nota que decía: Gracias por lo de ayer, pero sé que fueron dulces mentiras de igual forma le agradezco que me tratase tan bien.

No había firma alguna y la letra parecía de un niño de 10 años, pero sabía perfectamente que se trataba del castaño.

Demonios, se le había escapado, seguro había pensado que era un juego pasajero del pelirrojo cuando era exactamente todo lo contrario, intento vestirse rápidamente y fue hasta la empresa donde emplearon a Kōki, seguramente este habría ido a buscar su paga. Pero cuando llego el joven ya se había marchado de allí, desesperado el pelirrojo le busco, aunque no tuvo que correr demasiado vio a este caminando lento, parecía abatido ¿Qué le habría pasado?

Furi se sobresalto al sentir una mano en su hombro y casi golpea a quien se la coloco allí para descubrir que era con quien se había acostado ayer.

-Akashi-sama… ¿Qué hace usted por aquí?-Su sorpresa fue bastante, realmente no esperaba a ser seguido por este

-Vine por ti, quería hablar contigo Kōki y llámame por mi nombre por favor.-

El de ojos chocolate suspiro un poco molesto, no quería ilusionarse con esa persona que le había tratado tan bien y que le provocaba emociones tan intensas de hecho solo hubiese preferido que quedase todo como un lindo recuerdo. Además acababa de pasar por un mal momento y no estaba de muy buen humor.

-Lo siento mucho pero realmente no tengo ganas de conversar con usted, no tengo ánimos de fingir estar bien cuando no lo estoy, estoy muy furioso la verdad, no quiero descargar mi ira en alguien que no lo merece.

-¿Paso algo malo? Puedes contarme, te ayudaré.

-No quiero su lastima. Váyase por favor.

-No es lástima, hablo en serio-Se gano una mirada fulminante del que tenía en frente. Era una mirada tan distinta de la temerosa de ayer ¿Qué le habría pasado?

-Basta, no voy a hablarle de lo que no le importa Seijūrō-san.

-¡¿Si no me importara no estaría aquí no lo crees?!

-¡ME ACABAN DE ROBAR MI PAGA!-Grito furioso el castaño-¡Cree que puedo estar contento cuando el bastardo de siempre me volvió a quitar lo que intento ganar por mi propio esfuerzo! ¡Y solo para costear su maldita adicción! ¿¡Que si no fuese porque soy un maldito debilucho yo podría intentar al menos tener una vida un poco más normal!? –Apretó los puños con impotencia y rabia el castaño-Amenazo con cortarme el cuello o violarme si me oponía. Ya no puedo más con esto estoy cansado.

Akashi lo miro un poco triste, realmente no podía imaginar que tipo de vida llevaba el castaño, pero no le gusto nada eso. Le dolía verle así.

-Vamos a avisarle a la policía.

-No sea estúpido. ¿Cree que no lo e intentado? Si lo hago el escapará y me matará. El sabe todos los lugares en donde estoy, siempre me sigue, es horrible.

-Ven conmigo- Dijo en tono de orden el pelirrojo- Tratare de solucionar tus problemas.

-No quiero su lastima, ya se lo dije.

\- Y yo te prometí un trabajo ¿No te acuerdas?

-Pensé que solo lo decía para acostarse conmigo.

-No, no lo era. Yo pretendía que conversáramos, quería conocerte un poco más Kōki.

-¿Por qué? Ah…seguro le llama la atención la vida tan diferente a la vida a la que usted está acostumbrado, por favor no sea cruel, los dos sabemos a lo que va esto, cuando se dé cuenta que mi vida no es tan interesante como lo que usted piensa me dejará y yo me habré ilusionado en vano.

-Yo voy en serio contigo.

-No sé si creerle a la persona que se acuesta con uno en el primer encuentro.

-Bien, acepto que me dejé llevar por los impulsos del momento-Menciona el de ojos dispares cruzando los brazos- Pero ¿Qué me dices de ti? Tú también lo hiciste.

-¡Porque pensé que era eso lo que quería en un principio!

-No es eso o sea es mucho más que eso.

-Seijūrō-san _…-_ Iba a empezar a decir Kōki, pero decidió callar.

-Por favor ven conmigo.-

El pelirrojo le ofreció la mano que Furihata en un principio dudo en tomar, tenía tantas dudas, tenía miedo de enamorarse profundamente y ser usado o perder a esa persona como Fukuda que fue asesinada por Haizaki. Pero al final tomo esa mano firmemente.

Ese fue el inicio, de una relación que comenzó bastante inestable y tormentosa.

Pues si el pelirrojo cumplió su palabra pero Furihata los primeros días huía de la casa de Akashi sin dejar notas esta vez, huía lo más lejos que podía, a algún refugio o a uno de los albergues que habían cerca, todo por su temor de no involucrarse demasiado, no quería enamorarse aunque ni él entendía bien sus sentimientos pero Seijūrō siempre le encontraba, siempre encontraba el modo de pillarle, también solía arreglar con parte de su dinero esos lugares para que fueran más confortables para quienes iban allí. Kōki prácticamente le hacía jugar como el gato y el ratón.

El pelirrojo siempre le demostraba que iba en serio con él y de hecho cada vez que conocía mas del castaño mas sentía que estaba enamorado de él, solo su sonrisa bastaba para que Akashi le regalase el mundo a cambio de verle contento. Furi también se enamoraba del carácter decidido del emperador pero siempre estaba el constante miedo de la perdida. No quería una perdida, no otra vez.

Pero la última vez en que Furi había huido sin avisar, Akashi no lo había perseguido. Eso le había aliviado, pero luego de días comenzó a sentirse un poco desolado, seguramente el pelirrojo había perdido la paciencia con él y lo entendía, aun así se sentía miserable y afligido, no pudo con eso así que decidió regresar a donde estaba este pero su regreso fue interrumpido por cierta persona que lo tomo del brazo y lo empujo contra una pared.

-¿Así que ahora te acuestas con un millonario para obtener dinero? Bien puta que saliste -Sonrió de lado aquella persona tan despreciable para el castaño- Ya sabes por lo que vine, quiero tu dinero o sabes lo que te pasará.

Saco un cuchillo y trazo una pequeña línea por el cuello de su víctima que empezó a sangrar de manera muy leve por aquel rasguño.

-Apúrate Furihata, no tengo tiempo con tus niñerías.

-No traigo nada conmigo Haizaki- Recibió una patada instantánea en el estomago que le saco el aire.

-No mientas, yo te vi salir de la casa de ese bastardo millonario que seguro te tiene como su putita lleno de lujos y joyas. –Se abalanzo sobre el castaño y le rompió la camisa buscando algún bolsillo escondido con dinero, luego intento con los pantalones, su víctima forcejeaba. Furi odiaba ser tan malditamente débil.- ¡Maldición! ¡No me digas que ya te lo gastaste miserable gusano!-Lo sujeto de la ropa, el castaño lo miraba furibundo.- ¡Mas te vale que vayas a buscar algo de dinero con ese imbécil!

-¡No voy a darte nada imbécil! –Le da una patada en la entrepierna lo más fuerte que puede y un puñetazo en la cara de paso- ¡Ya estoy harto de ti!

Se dispuso a correr lo más rápido que dieran sus piernas, pero fue atrapado por el cuello por su agresor casi ahogándolo. Kōki se sentía perdido, ahora si no tenia salvación el peligris era mucho más fuerte que él.

Un golpe sordo se escucho y Furihata ahogo un grito derrumbándose impactado.

-¿Qué le haces a mi novio? ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarlo así escoria?

Haizaki estaba en el suelo con un dolor insoportable ya que la patada en las piernas y ahora en la cabeza estaba casi fuera de combate.

El castaño vio a su novio, pero no lo reconoció a pesar de todo tenía algo que podría catalogar como que no andaba bien. Lo había conocido hace un tiempo, a veces tenía los ojos rojos, cuando era así era más dulce de lo común, a veces un ojo era amarillo pero no cambiaba mucho, solo a veces era un poco más serio y diplomático, pero Furi se adapto rápido a esas personalidades, ambos le agradaban, pero la de ahora…realmente le asustaba, parecía alguien temible. Retrocedió sin pensar.

-Ven conmigo Kōki-Le puso el pie encima de la espalda del peligris y luego otro pie en la cabeza de este dándole un pisotón-Ya estoy cansado de seguirte…

El aludido quiso retroceder, el aura emitida por su pareja parecía amenazante, mas se acerco a abrazarlo. Eso hizo que Seijūrō se calmase al instante, era como su calmante natural aquel joven castaño.

-Sei ¿Estás seguro que realmente quieres a alguien como yo? No tengo nada de especial, solo mírame, soy tan simple, no tengo nada más que lo puesto.- Negó con la cabeza- Aunque si tienes razón, gracias a ti descubrí que tenia talentos que no me esperaba y me siento más seguro de mi mismo pero…

-Yo te amo. ¿Acaso tu no sientes lo mismo?-Dejo de pisar al peligris que había quedado en otro mundo y levanto de los cabellos a este.-Yo podría matar a este sujeto por ti, ya sé que es este imbécil el que te a estado fastidiando.

-C-claro que si, te amo es solo que tengo miedo...Tengo miedo a que esto solo sea un sueño hermoso y al despertar ya nada sea igual –Niega con la cabeza mirando fijo aquellos ojos que lo intimidaban bastante, pero que lo cautivaban a la vez-No hagas algo así, solo envíalo lejos donde no haga daño a nadie. No porque no tenga ganas de que se muera, es para que tú no te ensucies tus manos con basura como esa.

-Kōki-Arrojo a Haizaki casi como si fuera una basura, tomo del rostro a Furi y lo beso cálidamente-Te convenceré que esta es tu nueva realidad. –Le susurro cerca de los labios volviéndolo a besar reiteradamente correspondido por su pareja.

El peligris fue enviado a la cárcel por tenencia ilegal de drogas y Furihata se quedo a vivir a la casa de su pareja, esperando a que las cosas fueran mejor.

Sin embargo no se imagino que los celos de su pareja y el control de este lo ahogarían de esa manera, pues el pelirrojo controlaba cualquier movimiento de él. Las relaciones con sus amigos y lo peor era cuando a veces la paranoia de este le hacía pensar cosas que no son. Una vez Aomine solo se acerco a Kōki a preguntarle en privado que era lo que había visto en el "enano demente" y Akashi prácticamente al verlos tan juntos casi comete un acto violento intentando clavarle un objeto afilado al rostro del moreno, pero el castaño había logrado calmarlo.

Aunque después de eso sentía que la vigilancia de su pareja se incrementaba. Le tuvo que decir las cosas un momento en que estaban tranquilos para que no se lo tomara mal, pues aunque tenía ganas de gritar temía la reacción cuando le dijera de esa forma que su control le ahogaba.

Seijūrō miro a su pareja y decidió hacerle caso, aunque a veces seguía vigilándolo demasiado, el sexo entre ambos y que dejara que Furihata también lo penetrase lo calmaba se sentía más cerca de él cuando hacían el amor, mas enlazado con su alma por eso nadie debía de tocar a su ángel, ese puro y bello ángel(A sus ojos solamente) excepto él.

Kōki a pesar de que le irritaba a veces las cosas que hacia su novio le tenía bastante paciencia, aparte de soportar casi a 3 personas distintas dentro de su novio, pero nada le importaba, estaba enamorado demasiado para razonar o enojarse de verdad, su pelirrojo era todo lo soñado: Inteligente, hábil, caballeroso y capaz de hacer lo que sea por él. Así que cuando este le pidió matrimonio no lo pensó mucho y dio el sí.

*****/Fin flash back/*****

Después de recordar todo eso Akashi se dio cuenta de algo: El de a poco había empezado a marchitar todo con sus celos. Quizás su pareja tenía razón…Tenían que tomar rutas separadas.

En eso sonó su celular. Era Kōki. Quería que al día siguiente se reunieran para hablar de algo importante y de paso del divorcio. El pelirrojo trago saliva, era tan cruel como sonaba todo eso, sin embargo asintió a todo. No discutiría, era lo mejor.

Y sin embargo dolía tanto.

* * *

En el otro lado de la línea al cortar el castaño se sorprendió al ver con la facilidad que su esposo había aceptado. ¿Le habría olvidado? ¿Realmente su plan de hacerlo olvidar poniéndole a Sakurai resulto? Sintió un dolor tan profundo en el pecho, algo como si vertiesen ácido en sus entrañas, no podía respirar, se sintió ahogado. Lagrimeo sin poderlo evitar una y otra, otra y otra sin parar, jamás se había sentido tan infeliz.

Cuando despertó del desmayo que tuvo Masaaki lloraba, el castaño se levanto de un respingo y fue a ver al bebé, aquella criatura inocente que no tenía nada que ver con las cosas de sus padres. El pequeño tenía hambre, así que le preparo un sucedáneo de leche materna que era bastante costoso, apenas pudiera trabajar sin que su esposo estuviese encima de él, le pagaría todo lo que le debía a su amigo Kuroko. Masaaki bebió acariciando el rostro del castaño cuando lo hacía con su mano libre.

-Eres tan bonito…y me recuerdas tanto a Sei~-Suspiro besándole la cabecita.-Creo que no se si sea capaz de hacer esto, aun lo amo, lo amo demasiado. Pero tu padre ya me olvido.

Furihata no tenía ni idea de lo que sufría su amado por él en ese momento.

* * *

Al día siguiente:

-No parece muy animado hoy jefe ¿Pasa algo malo?-Pregunto Sakurai al ver el aspecto de Akashi, había algo en el que lucía mal.

-Mi pareja me pidió el divorcio y acepte, sin embargo cuesta aceptarlo pero será lo mejor para ambos.

-Eso es triste, por cierto iba a decirle que me retiro del cargo, sé que no es el momento y lo siento, pero si sigo en este puesto siento que lo estoy traicionando.

-Ya entiendo. Sabes quién es el que intento boicotear SEIKOU ¿No es así?

El castaño asintió un poco apenado.

-Estoy enamorado de esa persona así que no puedo decirlo, pero no quiero ser un traidor a la vez. Lo siento.

-De acuerdo, pero me harás un último favor…acompáñame ahora al Magi-Burger que está cerca, necesito alguien con quien platicar un poco antes de ver la cara de mi ex...-Le dolió solo pronunciarlo así- Ex- esposo.

Por su parte Kōki iba más que nada resignado, no había podido dormir bien, había llorado en silencio demasiadas lágrimas para ser contadas. Se arrepentía ahora de su estupidez sin embargo ya había hecho todo eso no podía dar marcha atrás.

Había dejado a Masaaki con una niñera. Aunque pensó que quizás debería haberlo llevado con él, su niño le daría más fuerzas para tomar una decisión.

Por Buda, solo en pensar en Seijūrō hacia que sus ojos se aguasen, negó con la cabeza y se limpio con la camisa. Fue decidido, ya estaba solo a unos pasos de llegar, aunque era un poco más temprano de lo acordado pero no importaba. Pero vio algo casi al llegar que lo dejo en shock.

-No…no puede ser.-

Se quedo paralizado, ahí estaban su esposo y Sakurai platicando tranquilamente como buenos amigos, sin embargo Furihata no los vio así, el malentendió todo: Una parte de él se sintió horrible y luego dentro de su pecho otra sensación como un retorcijón, como ácido en su interior, una molestia tan asquerosa y profunda. ¿Cómo se atrevía a cambiarlo tan fácilmente? ¿No decía que lo amaba para siempre? Todas mentiras. Asquerosas mentiras. No lo permitiría. Aun estaban casados, aun el pelirrojo era suyo, si totalmente suyo.

Negó con la cabeza, esos pensamientos no podía tenerlos, pero sin pensarlo ya estaba caminando hacia el Magi-Burger y haciendo un golpe seco en la mesa con el puño llevado por su impulso, los celos lo estaban manejando.

-¿Se puede saber que significa esto Sei?-Su voz sonó cargada de ira. No, esto estaba mal pero no podía detenerse, estaba tan malditamente enojado.

El pelirrojo le miro impresionado, no se imaginaba que llegase antes de la hora y menos pidiéndole explicaciones, parpadeo un poco confundido. Su pareja además del tono de enojo tenía un aspecto diferente, algo que lo hacía más atractivo o quizás lo había extrañado demasiado.

-Kōki, no se a lo que te refieres. Llegué un poco antes de la hora acordada a menos que los relojes que vi estuviesen…

-No me refiero a eso-Le interrumpió abruptamente, pero sin alzar la voz-¿Por qué tenias que venir con él?

-Es solo mi empleado, tú mismo le recomendaste venir a la empresa. Y solo platica-

-Y ya te metiste con él ¿Verdad? ¡Vaya! Te duro muy poco el amor por mí.

Ambos en la mesa lo miraron con ojos de huevo tibio.

-Estas celoso.-No era una pregunta.

-Sí.- Admitió culposo-Lo estoy. No debería pero no lo puedo soportar, eres mío Seijūrō, no puedo soportar verte con alguien más, me acabo de dar cuenta- Bajo el tono de voz-Pero está mal, tu mereces ser feliz, perdón…Adiós.

Corrió, no podía soportar más esa situación. Los celos le quemaban los sesos. Se había comportado casi igual de idiota como cuando su esposo lo celaba.

Sintió que fue retenido del brazo firmemente. Sabía que era Akashi aunque no lo viese.

-Estas malinterpretando todo.

-Pues yo los vi muy felices conversando.-

-Yo solo te puedo amar a ti.-

Suspiro largamente.

-Esa es una hermosa mentira...-Se negó a mirarlo sin embargo el pelirrojo lo tomo del rostro obligándolo a hacerlo. Su corazón latió a mil por hora al ver esos ojos tan penetrantes de su pareja.

-Créeme, el solo me acompañaba. Kōki yo nunca e dejado de amarte.

Las lagrimas fluyeron sin poderlo evitar por parte de Furihata.

-No deberías amarme. Me e portado muy mal, me e escondido de ti al punto de ocultarte sin pensarlo algo muy importante. ¡Incluso lo de poner a Sakurai en ese puesto fue para que me olvidaras! Creí que si encontrabas a alguien con una situación parecida a la mía te olvidarías de mi-Sonrió de lado –Kuroko me oculto de ti-Lo miro a los ojos-Si, aquel con quien tanto me celabas. Todo fue para que me olvidaras, pero me doy cuenta que soy yo quien no puede hacerlo, yo te amo Sei y soy un estúpido pero-

Sus labios fueron acallados por un beso. Uno que le hizo olvidar el mundo, abrazo a su marido cariñosamente, abriendo su boca para sentir su lengua y su calidez. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció, hacia tanto tiempo que no besaba a su amado ahora se le hacía tan vital como respirar, si no fuera porque necesitaba hacer eso último lo hubiese estado besando por siempre.

-¿Y qué piensas ahora Kōki? ¿Aun te quieres divorciar de mi?-

-¿Crees que en verdad podría hacer eso? Lo siento pero tú eres solo mío.-

Tomo sus labios nuevamente, necesitaba de ellos. Pero esta vez solo fue un beso suavecito.

-Pero Sei ¿Aun con todo lo que hice quieres estar conmigo?

-Claro que si.-

-Sei, es que no te e contado todo, tu tenias razón, soy doncel. Tuvimos un hijo.

El pelirrojo le acaricio los labios con el dedo pulgar.

-Yo sabía que esos antojos no eran normales y sobre todo esa pancita.

-Tonto ¡Apenas si se notaba!

-No importa ahora solo quiero verlo y que vuelvas conmigo a nuestro hogar.

-Sei, no puedo creer que aun me quieras contigo, soy muy afortunado de ser tu pareja.

-Tu me has aguantado mucho y te quiero tal y como eres.

-Y yo a ti. Te amo Seijūrō.

Se besaron cariñosamente olvidándose que los demás existían, solo eran ellos dos y su amor.

********************Extra********************

Y en una semana se hizo una gran fiesta solo por la vuelta de Kōki a casa. Este estaba muerto de vergüenza cubriéndose la cara con Masaaki que miraba todo con mucha curiosidad.

Obviamente la fiesta también era por el pequeño descendiente de los Akashi.

Los de cabellos de colores les dieron felicitaciones a ambos, Ryōta se puso a abrazar a Furi de manera demasiado efusiva realmente había echado de menos al castaño, era como si fuese otro hermano. Todos pensaban que Seijūrō se enfadaría, pero esta vez el pelirrojo solo sonrió.

Kuroko y Kagami habían estado lejos de Japón, se habían casado en USA y en meses después vinieron a darles las felicitaciones a la pareja que parecía bastante unida. Por su parte Kōki y Seijūrō les dieron las felicitaciones a ellos y Kuroko les dijo que sinceramente les envidiaba que tuvieran un hijo tan lindo como Masaaki.

Masaomi no podía estar más satisfecho al saber que la línea Akashi continuaría, era su único deseo y estaba cumplido. Antes del mes en que murió, se aseguro de hacerle saber a la pareja que estaba feliz por ambos a pesar de que nunca fue algo que estuviese en sus expectativas.

* * *

Se sentaba con ganas en el miembro del pelirrojo, estaba tan duro y empezó a contonearse de manera en que la virilidad ajena recorriera todo su interior.

-Mnh~ Kōki ¿Ya me puedo venir?-

El de ojos dispares estaba atado a la cama y con un lazo en el miembro para que no se viniese a menos que su marido lo quisiera.

-No Sei, te dije que sería cuando…me viniese dentro de ti.

-Eres tan malo. Pero me excita eso de ti Kōki.

-Entonces deja…de quejarte y muévete más.

Le hizo caso y el castaño se vino pronto chorreando el estomago ajeno. Aun se seguía moviendo hasta que nuevamente quedo excitado.

-Bien ahora es mi turno-Le separo las piernas del pelirrojo y entro en este, ya lo había lubricado hacia un rato, así que estaba bien suave. Seijūrō gimió al sentirlo, era torturante que no se pudiera venir, pero placentero a la vez.

-Haremos esto siempre… ¿Qué este celoso? –Hizo un gruñido pues su pareja se movía muy fuerte.

-Fue…tu idea ¿No te gusta? Además tú hiciste algo similar el día que te celé. Y no hagas mucho ruido. Masaaki duerme.

-Ya lo sé. Te amo Kōki

-Y yo a ti Seijūrō.

No eran la pareja perfecta ni mucho menos, eran humanos, pero con paciencia aprendían a convivir con sus fallos y amarlos.

* * *

¿Y qué pasó con Sakurai y Hanamiya? Pues ambos iniciaron una rara relación, a pesar del aspecto burlesco del azabache iba bastante en serio con el de cabellos castaños. Aunque ambos se salieron de la empresa de SEIKOU encontraron otro trabajo sin saberlo en una de las empresas de Akashi corp.

 _ **FIN.**_


	2. Extra: Visita con Masaaki

_**Hice un extra solo por lo de la semana AkaFuri además por que se me antojo hacer a Akashi como papá con un bebé pequeñito, la mayoria lo hacen cuando ya el hijo de ambos es un niño, simplemente me di el gusto por que amo a Masaaki.**_

 _ **En fin -u- Feliz fin de semana.**_

* * *

Desde que Masaaki había llegado a la vida de ambos prácticamente uno de los dos tenía que pasar tiempo con él bebé mientras el otro se encargaba de las empresas, aunque era difícil despegarse del bebé, prácticamente por que Masaaki era muy apegado a sus dos padres, era tan pequeño pero aun así no soportaba estar separado ni del uno ni del otro.

A Furi le tocaba esa semana, pero decidió llevar a su hijo a la empresa, tenía ganas de ver a su esposo, no soportaba estar en casa solamente y quería que Masaaki viese a su padre Seijūrō. Sabía que a esa hora no faltaba nada para la hora de que todos tomaran un descanso así que ni siquiera las recepcionistas estarían.

Entro al despacho principal con el menor ruido posible, aunque podía confiarse con los ruiditos de bebé de su hijo que emitía de vez en cuando, allí lo vio concentrado en aquellos papeles como si de ellos dependiese la vida y la muerte, había que decirlo: Se veía de alguna manera demasiado sexy así todo concentrado firmando y descartando otros papeles que no le convenían al servicio de la empresa, anotando nombres de las que habría convenio y las que no.

Se quedaría mirándolo todo el día como hasta que un ruido del bebé que estiraba las manitas hacia el pelirrojo hizo que este dejara de concentrarse en lo que hacía y mirar a quienes habían llegado.

-Kōki, Masaaki, que hermosa sorpresa. Realmente no los esperaba- Estaba cansado era verdad, pero siempre el pequeño Masaaki hacia que su corazón pareciese renovarse, amaba a su hijo y lo cargo muy feliz acariciando sus suaves mejillas gorditas.- Eres el pequeño mas adorable que he visto en la vida.-Lo beso con dulzura a lo que el bebé rió y Seijūrō termino mas conmovido aún. Su hijo era el lazo más hermoso que lo unía a su pareja.

El castaño los miraba con infinito amor, su esposo podía parecer frío ante mucha gente, pero con Masaaki todo cambiaba, parecía un niño incluso, le daba tanta felicidad poder presenciar ello.

Y pensar que casi lo pierde por un plan absurdo de alejarse de su esposo.

-Kōki ¿Estás bien?-Se acerco el de mayor altura a su pareja y con un brazo lo tomo de la cintura y lo apegó a él- No creas que es solo la presencia de Masaaki lo que me tiene tan feliz.

-Yo lo sé Sei-Lo beso con ternura- De hecho vinimos aquí porque ambos te extrañamos.

-Y yo a ustedes, son mi vida – El también beso a su pareja pero con una insinuación en aquel beso más apasionada.-Piensa que ahora nunca te dejaré ir.

-Yo nunca me iré. Masaaki deja eso-El pequeño bebé se había echado a la boca la corbata de su esposo quien se reía ligeramente al notar eso.

-Déjalo, es hermoso. Además dos cosas, los bebés tienen más desarrollado el tacto y las cosas las perciben mejor con la boca y lo otro mi corbata está limpia Kōki.

-De acuerdo Sei…solo que te la mojará con su saliva-Sonrió un poco.

-El puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo, igual que tu Kōki, menos abandonarme…

Furi sonrió un poco triste, la verdad se sentía un poco mal por haber hecho todo lo que hizo para alejar a su esposo de él.

-No te abandonaré, lo prometo. –Miro fijamente a aquellos ojos dispares que le provocaban emociones tan fuertes dentro de sí, su corazón empezó a latir como desbocado nuevamente. Pues su marido lo miraba con tanta intensidad y alegría en esa mirada que hasta se sentía como enamorado de nuevo. –Sei… ¿No crees que es mucha presión trabajar en SEIKOU y Akashi corp. a la vez?

-Lo sé, de hecho, estaba pensando en lo mismo-Masaaki empezó a jugar con la boca de su padre agarrándola con sus pequeñas manitas y este le empezó a dar besos apartándole con suavidad las manos-No amor, no hagas eso.-Beso sus cabellos que eran tan finos que parecían pelusita de color castaño pelirrojo- Kōki, voy a vender acciones de mis compañías, de ambas. Quiero pasar más tiempo con ustedes.

-Sei, pero eso es…un poco extremo.

-No me importa ¿Sabes? Cuando te fuiste y no podía encontrarte ¿Sabes lo angustiado que estaba? Sentía que mi corazón no lo iba a soportar, tenia presión y exceso de trabajo y no podía buscarte adecuadamente eso me estaba matando. Mi propio trabajo hacia que me sintiera en una cárcel y que estuviese atado de pies y manos. Yo creía que iba a enloquecer y…

Su esposo se acercó a él y lo beso tiernamente en los labios.

-Perdóname, te hice sentir horrible-Dijo Kōki con los ojos aguados, se sentía muy mal al escuchar a su marido y pensar que le había hecho pasar esas cosas.-No merezco que me ames.

-No Kōki, merezco yo después de todo lo que pasé que me ames, que me des tu amor, te necesito conmigo y las cosas del dinero son basura si no puedo tenerte conmigo y esa es la verdad.

-Ah, Sei…-Lo abrazo no con mucha fuerza para no aplastar al pequeño Masaaki que miraba con curiosidad a ambos padres que se besaban como si no hubiese un mañana, se necesitaban, se amaban demasiado. El castaño amaba tanto a su esposo que no le importaba nada, realmente era un idiota por atreverse a estar sin él. Ahora lo necesitaba como al oxigeno para vivir.

Masaaki hizo un ruido molesto porque sus papás lo estaban ignorando demasiado.

-No seas celoso Masaaki, a ti también te amamos.-Dijo Seijūrō. Ambos padres le dieron un pequeño beso en las mejillas a la vez al bebé quien hizo un gritito feliz y emocionado.

-Tengo una idea Sei…en vez de venderlo todo o casi todo ¿Por qué no lo repartes con tus amigos más íntimos? Y así no toda la carga va sobre tus hombros.

-Es una buena idea. ¿Cierto hijo mío?-El niño miraba a su papá sin comprender pero al verlo feliz sonrió también.

-Tú y Masaaki me matan de ternura.-Menciono el castaño.

-Lo mismo podría decir yo de ustedes, me parecen tan lindos ambos, tú eres mi vida y Masaaki se robo mi corazón, no puedo vivir sin ninguno.

-¿Vamos a comer? Aunque la hora de comer se debe haber acabado.

-Kōki, yo soy el jefe, puedo ir a comer a la hora que quiero, además creo que por hoy es suficiente trabajo. Regresemos a casa.

-¿EEEEEH? ¡No deberías hacer eso! ¡Es injusto para los que trabajan en horario completo!

-Cariño ¿Te olvidas que a veces tengo que quedarme días enteros en viajes de negocios?

-Tienes razón…lo siento.

-Además ya tengo a un buen reemplazante, se negó al principio pero lo convencí.

-¿A quién? –Pregunto un poco con sospecha Kōki pues no se había enterado de nada de ello y le pareció algo extraño por lo demás.

-A Sakurai, sabe administrar muy bien los negocios casi como yo.

A Furi le dio una enorme punzada de celos. Porque ya sabía identificar el sentimiento, pero aun así no sabía controlarse ni medirse cuando lo sentía. Era una emoción demasiado fuerte.

-¿Por qué yo no sabía nada de eso? ¿Se estaban viendo a escondidas?

-No, simplemente el entro a una de las subdirecciones de Akashi corp. y comprobé que es muy bueno administrando, así que lo puse un tiempo a prueba aquí y funciono.

-No lo puedo creer ¡Haces cosas a mis espaldas! –Gruñó molesto su pareja, odiaba no enterarse de las cosas a pesar de que las cosas de la empresa eran llevadas por los dos.-No puedo creer que me hagas esto.

-Cariño, no es a tus espaldas, créeme, te lo iba a contar. Además esto me huele a que estas celoso.

-Quizás, o quizás me duele pensar que lo consideres mejor que yo.-

Masaaki se movió entre los brazos del pelirrojo para buscar los del castaño quien lo tomo sin problemas.

-Pequeño caprichoso-Menciono este mimando al bebé sin mirar al pelirrojo.

-Kōki, no pienses esas cosas, tu eres único para mí. El único que puede estar aparte de ti es mi hijo en mi vida, nuestro hijo.

-Sei…lo siento, es que me dan muchos celos. Sé que no harías nada de eso.-Jugo con las manitas de su pequeño alternándolas con caricias-Solo que el sentimiento de celos es fuerte.

-Lo sé ¿Ahora entiendes como me sentía cuando los demás se acercaban a ti? Temía que los enamoraras como hiciste conmigo.

-Pero yo no soy atractivo como tú Sei, de hecho no creo ser para nada eso.

-Tú me enamoraste cada día con tu forma de ser, eres irremplazable, entiéndelo de una vez. Jamás voy a cambiarte por ninguna persona. Eres a quien yo quiero. Casi te perdí a causa de mi propia manía de querer mantener el control en todo, pero ya no será así, no quiero volver a perderte nunca, por favor Kōki grábate eso en la cabeza. Te amo solo a ti.

Akashi miro de una manera tan intensa a su esposo que este se estremeció, pero a la vez vio que había infinita sinceridad en sus palabras. Era verdad. Su esposo le había demostrado su amor ¿Por qué la desconfianza aun? Se sintió tonto, solo esperaba que su esposo no se le terminase la paciencia con él, porque en verdad este realmente había sido bastante.

-Lo siento yo… ¡Ufff! Masaaki ¿Ya ensuciaste el pañal otra vez? Son tres veces ya en el día.-Dijo Kōki oliendo el olor que desprendía el pequeño quien se reía de la cara de su padre de pelo más oscuro-¡Y no te rías!

-¿Trajiste cambio para Masaaki? Yo lo cambiare.

-¿Seguro? Espero no mueras con el olor que despide. –Le entrego al niño y puso el pañuelo para depositarlo en un lugar del escritorio moviendo algunas cosas.-Lamento si desordeno pero hay que tener espacio.

-Es el deber de un padre saber mudar a su hijo Kōki, no lo digas como si no pudiese hacerlo-Niega- Nuestro Masaaki es prioridad.

-Tienes razón, solo que es raro verlo-Se queda mirando al pelirrojo y le pasa un pañal y toallitas húmedas - Si que lo es.

Akashi limpia con rapidez al pequeño, lo muda y bota lo sucio a un tacho de la basura.

-Le diré a los de limpieza que se lleven pronto eso, ahora vámonos. –Tomo de la mano al castaño teniendo a su hijo en el porta-bebé y salieron de la oficina en rumbo a la salida.

-Sei-Empezó a decir tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas- Perdona mis celos. –Empezó a jugar con sus dedos mirando al piso-Yo, yo quiero que…

Fue callado con un beso tan demandante que se olvido hasta de respirar, solo correspondió acariciando un poco del rostro de su amado.

-No te preocupes, ya te dije. Mis celos eran peores que los tuyos ¿No recuerdas? Además acuérdate lo que te haré en casa por esto, si sigues dándole vueltas al tema no podrás sentarte en un buen tiempo.

-Quizás eso necesito-Dijo mordiendo ligeramente los labios de Akashi provocándolo seguramente.

-Que cachorro tan pervertido, vamos a castigarte apropiadamente cuando lleguemos a casa. –Desliza una mano suave por el trasero de su pareja haciendo que esta de un salto y Masaaki se termine riendo al ver esa reacción del cachorro. –Y Masaaki está de acuerdo ¿Lo ves?

El castaño se apoya ligeramente en el hombro de su pareja mientras iban saliendo de aquel enorme edificio.

-Ámame siempre.

-Y más que eso haré.-Sentenció el pelirrojo.


End file.
